After what you did to me
by Haddopa
Summary: "'Paul…' But it was too late his arm came around and Paige went flying across the hallway. There was a crunching sound when her tiny body hit a locker. She screamed in pain before falling to the floor. That stopped him. He turned is emotionless face to hers." With a small amount of swearing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-End of the school year-

Paul and Paige where the closed a boy and girl could get without having to be related or dating. Paul was about to finish school well Paige had a couple more years left. They had grown up together both Natives of La Push. Paul lived with his parents and sister, Paige lived with her Dad after her Mom's death, no siblings. Paul was strong mined, swore a lot, was funny and loved to smile. Paige was shy, quiet, also swore a lot, had a terrible temper and was a tom-boy who loved to smile. They went to the beach together, ride motorbikes, would go into the woods on their exhibitions and loved to play pranks on others. That was until the last week of school. Paul was starting to feel under the wether Paige thought, he was always really warm, sweated like a pig, losing weight, and would lose his temper at everything. Paige was getting worried, especially when he stopped sitting with her at lunch. On the very last day Paige thought she would go and confront him. When in the hallway before homeroom she walked up to Paul and his new group of friends.

'Hey Paul.' Paige greeted him warmly. Instead of saying hello back he looked at her and then turned back to his friends. So she continued.

'I was just wondering you know I'm not doing anything thing this weekend and I was think, do you want to ride the motorbikes or something.' She ended with a smile but he didn't even listen.

'Paul!' She said a little louder the anger getting to her. Still he didn't even care.

'So this is it, you're just not going to talk to me.' She was getting angry. 'Paul, listen!'

'NO I DON'T HAVE TO SO BACK OFF!' He yelled in her face.

'I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DICK!' She screamed back at him.

'I'M NOT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!' They started to draw a crowd. He was standing over her now.

'YES I DO, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND OR SHOULD I SAY WHERE. WHAT'S COMING ON?' Paul turned around to walk off with his mates. Paige wasn't finished with him; she walked up behind him and grasped his shoulder turned it around so that he would face her again.

'Paul…' But it was too late his arm came around and Paige went flying across the hallway. There was a crunching sound when her tiny body hit a locker. She screamed in pain before falling to the floor. That stopped him. He turned is emotionless face to hers.

'FUCK YOU, WHY WAS I EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. I HATE YOU, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THAT FOR. YOU'RE CHANGING AND THIS IS THE FIRST STEP. I PROMISE I'LL NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU UGLE MOTHER FUNCKING FACE AGAIN, IN MY LIVE!' She had a rant at Paul as tears started to pluck from her watery eyes. He walked over to her and slammed his hand in the locker next to her.

'YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ME' He yelled at her. Paige smiled but not in a nice way.

'You may think that but I can see throw you like glass. Goodbye Paul, just know I'm never going to ever talk to you again.' With that he stormed off. Paige was left with a shattered shoulder blade and a broken heart from her ex best friend.

-2 years later-

PPOV (Paige)

I put my bad ass smile on as I walk down the hallway. Almost everyone moves out of my way. It's not because I'm popular it's because there all so shit scared of me. Today I'm wearing black jeans, a black tank top, and black leather jacket over the top, black conversers and a black beanie. Sounds like a Goth right. It doesn't help that I have is jet black hair; its cut short and has a side fringe that sticks out of the beanie. That's not why they're scared of me; about 2 years ago I went off the rails. I did some crazy stuff, crashed 2 motorbikes, egged about 6 houses, stole some stuff, started threating kids; older and younger, got into fights, broke bones, graffiti, shoot things in the woods, got a tattoo and spent 2 weeks in a coma. It's not a great track record but I was angry, pissed and didn't know what to do about it. Now everyone thinks I have a screw loose and could lose it at anything. So they stay out of my way that way they know that it won't be them. I get my books from my locker and head to homeroom, for the last time.

PPOV (Paul)

Jacob and I walk into Emily's house with a smile. I have been on patrol all night and have been dying for something to eat. Emily has made us a breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. I could smell it from a mile away. It's been 2 years since I changed and a lot has happened since then. We helped kill hundreds of blood-suckers, saved lives, helped the blood-suckers to save lives, had a conflicted with our own kind, be in a couple of small wars, added to the pack and had more imprints. But it hasn't all been good times. Paige kept her promise; I haven't seen her since then. I guess it's a good thing because then I don't have to explain everything to her or worse lie to her. I know she's still pissed; she went and did all these really stupid things. It made me feel angry, sad and lonely; that's when I started seeing other girls. It started out as a bit of fun but then it just became a way to make Paige jealous. Annie said it worked and that most of the school are scared of her because she loses it at everyone. I hate hearing this, I didn't mean for her to take it that way. It was just meant to tell her that I could still have fun without her. Now I just do it to pass the time.

**A/N: Okay, quickly, Paul has a younger sister Annie and she is just starting High School. Paige is finishing High School. Paul still wants to be friends with Paige but knows (by her actions) that she doesn't want to be friends and that she's still really angry. But if Paul does talk to Paige then what would he say? And this is after Breaking Dawn, so Seth, Collin and Brady are the only ones still in High School but that bit you really didn't need to know. Oh and one last thing Jacob, Leah and Seth got back with the other pack, I don't really know how but they did.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

PPOV (Paige)

Last day and I'm not eating lunch by myself. All the seniors are eating together and talking about this big as party there having tonight on the beach. No one really talks to me but they did invite me to come. I think it's because if I was the only senior not invited then it would be unfair but still who doesn't love to party. I told them that I would be going after this gathering that my Dad is throwing for me. He made it this big thing and asked all the important people on the reserve to come, of course they all said yes. Even tho I don't really want it to happen I let it because Dad's really excited and I wouldn't want to break his heart.

-Once school ends-

I walk in side and the house has completely changed. The kitchen is covered in food; the small table we eat meals at has more food on it, the living room has a large dining table in the middle of it with chairs around, there is bowls, plates, cups and cutlery for every chair and fairy lights hang from the ceiling.

'Dad, I love it.' I say wrapping him in a bear hug.

'I haven't finished yet.' He leads me holding my hand to my bedroom. On my bed he has laid out an outfit. 'I was hoping you would wear it tonight. Emily helped me pick it out today.' It was a short but no too short brown skirt, a white cardigan, a pair of brown flats and a brown scarf, the same colour as the skirt.

'Dad, it's beautiful of course I'll wear it.' I say giving him another hug.

'I'm not finished yet.' From out of Dad's pocket he pulled out a small box. I remember it as being Mom's. He opens it and inside is a pair of cream flower earrings.

'She would have loved to see you wear them. You know they were her mothers.' How on earth was I meant to handle this?

'Dad, I couldn't.' But his already putting them in my ears. 'I love you.' Is what I say after his finished.

'I love you too.' He kisses me on my forehead. 'Now get dressed.' He leaves the room and I get dressed. If you haven't noticed yet the attitude outside of home stays outside of home. I could never act like that in front of Dad again. It would crush him. I be a bitch at school so no one will mess with me and then when I'm at home I act just like it did 2 years ago.

PPOV (Paul)

I arrive at Sam and Emily's before going on patrol again tonight. I don't know why I have to do it again tonight but something about the others having to go to some important event and I wasn't invited. Nether was Collin and Brady because there coming with me. I walk into the main room and Sam is in a shirt and tie. At the sight I burst out laughing.

'It's not that bad.' Emily said walking into the room in a lovely pale blue dress.

'Okay it's not but I can still laugh. What's so important anyway?' I ask. Emily is staring at the mirror trying to put in an earring.

'Just Paige's…' Then she stops and I see her face go pale in the mirror. Sam walks over and grips her hand and leads her to the centre of the room.

'Paige's graduation party, they were going to do it after her graduation but something came up so there doing it now. Your parents and Annie where invited to they should have told you.' Sam says in his superficial voice.

'Oh.' Is all I say. 'Better get going then. You both look very nice; hope you have a great night.' And then I walk out into the woods. It doesn't take much to get my into wolf forum. I'm pretty angry no one told me. Why did she invite my family and not me? That's pretty rude.

_So should we ask? _Collin is asking Brady.

_Ask what? What the hell do you want? _

_There is this senior's party onto night and we wanted to go and crash it._

_Sounds like a plain then._

**A/N: Okay so the first Chapters up. I hope you like it. I really need a new character for the beach party if you have any idea for names and looks please ether put them into a review or PM me. If you have any questions do the same thing and yeah I guess that's it.**

**Thanks for reading and your input :D**


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

PPOV (Paige)

I can hear guest start to arrive in the living room. I leave my already short hair out but still wait in my room. I hear someone walk down the corridor to my bedroom where they knock on my door.

'Who is it?' I ask pretending to be fixing my hair.

'You can come out now, honey.' Dad says walking into my room. He stops to stare when I turn around to face him. 'You look amazing.'

'Thanks Dad.' I take his hand and he leads me out and into the living room. Everyone has stopped turned there attention to me and it causes my cheeks to heat up. Everyone was dressed in there Sunday bests. Even Leah Clearwater was wearing a dress.

'To Paige, for passing High School top of the class.' Sam Uley's loud voice bombs across the silence of the room. They rays glasses filled with everything from beer and wine to cordial and soda. Everyone sits down for dinner after that.

There are name tags on the seats and I soon find mine. I'm siting between Leah and Seth Clearwater; across from us are Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Jared Cameron. They all seem to be in their own little worlds, looking across at each other, at me and then when the food comes; at the food.

'So you're not always mean?' Seth asks and I have to stop myself from laughing. Leah shoots him a look that tells him it's a stupid question and Jacob, Quil and Jared bust out laughing. Told you it works.

'Not here I'm not.' I say with a smile. It seems stupid since I have grown up with all these people but that's what breaks the ice. They all seem to hang out together so I feel a little out of place but they let me in to the conversation. When Dad final says we can have something to eat they all stake their plates high with food. I don't see where the hell they're fitting it, there all so thin it's like they haven't eating in days and I know that's not true. After all that they have seconds and the boys go back for thirds. Leah and I talk about everything; how there is a new book store opening, that it's perfect time for swimming, about going hiking, she even asks me if I have a boyfriend, which I don't and I ask her. It's nice to know that someone else has a no existing love life. Then I tell her about the party and ask if she and the others would like to go after. It was a yes from all but only after Leah changes out of the dress.

At 10 o'clock everyone starts to leave; I go to my room and change. I put on a green checked three quarter sleeved shirt, a pair of denim shorts and brown ankle lace up boots. I careful take out my Mom's earrings and put them into their box. Dad walks in to check on me.

'Where are you off to?' He asks.

'Just down to the beach, there is this party for all the seniors and I invited Leah, Jared, Jacob, Quil and Seth. I won't be long I just want to see what it's like. I have never been to one of these famous bonfires before and I thought it would different. You know before I go off to college.' I'm mumbling and Dad can see it. I have never been the on to go out parting and I don't think I ever will again.

'Okay then but please be back before 12. Sue, Bill, Emily and Sam said they would help pack up so I don't need you help with that. Have fun.' He kisses my forehead and then leave.

I make it to the party at good time, everything was in full swing. I saw Leah and walked over to her.

'Hey, you made it.'

'Yeah, crashing parties is always my type of fun.' She says and we both laugh. I haven't seen Leah happy in ages. Then again I haven't seen her in ages.

'Where are the others?'

'Over there.' She points to a wooden log. They were all sitting there but what really got me was Lizzie Tunbridge sitting next to Seth. Lizzie was known for being a slut; she slept with everyone and anyone. She has long blond hair, a slim body and boobs that she liked to put in everyone's face. I could tell the Leah was getting pissed.

'You want to see something fun.' I ask Leah. She has the same humour as me and I know watching Lizzie freak out would get some laughs. I stand up and walk over to sit in-between Seth and Lizzie.

'Oh, Hi Paige.' She says.

'Hey, I just came over to ask you if you could stay away from my friends.' I ask her with my evil smile. 'Please.'

'You know I was just having some fun.' She says with a laugh winking at Seth, the smell of alcohol on her breath. Didn't she know that he was 2 years below us?

'How about you go have fun with some other boys? Because you know some boy don't need sex to give them confidents. Plus if you touch them, I promise I will hurt you and you know I keep my promises from last time. Goodbye Lizzie.' That's got her shocked, her face goes a pale colour of white and she walks away. Leah walks over to where we are all sitting.

'That was awesome; do they all listen to you like that?' She asks.

'Most of them.' I tell her.

'I thought we were the only ones.' Quil said.

'Just because you guys are the "La Push gang" doesn't mean that you're the only thing people are scared of.' I say with a smile. That makes them laugh.

'Paul was right about you.' Jared says laughing. I stop dead and Jacob notices. It still hurts the pain in my chest and shoulder. Jacob punches Jared in the arm after he says that which stops him laughing.

'I'm going to get a drink of water. Anyone want one?' They say no and I go by myself. I turn and look over my shoulder once at the drinks table. Leah is arguing with Jacob at Jared while Quil and Seth don't move. After a bit I walk back over to them again. They stop there argument and go back to talking but I don't listen. I should have known he would come up. After all he is part of their gang but I thought I was ready to just hear his name. It's not the first time because sometimes I over hear the other girls talk about sleeping with him. And not the kind that actually involves sleeping.

'Paige, are you alright. You look kind of sick?' Jacob asks. I guess I feel sick inside but not the vomiting kind. I put my mask back on.

'I'm fine.' I reply but it's not very convincing. We continue the conversation and I begin to forget the pain. That's when I see the 2 boys. I don't remember their names but they walk straight up to us.

'Hey guys didn't think we'd see you here.' One of them says.

'Paige invited us.' Seth said. 'Brady weren't you guys with…' But he stops mid-sentence.

'Yeah his here too.' So this one was called Brady. Leah looked over at Jacob who looked back at Jared ending with Quil. All of their faces very serious.

'Paige, can you show me where those drinks are?' Leah asks looking back to Jacob.

'Sure.' I'm unsure why I'm nervous but I just am. I walk Leah over to the drinks table and she gets herself a drink.

'Do you want to go back to my house soon? This party blows.' She says taking a mouthful out of her cup.

'Yeah sure.' I say because she is right this party stinks. I pure my own glass and take a sip.

'Paige?' A formula voice says behind me. I turn to see the face I have been dreading to see in the past 2 years. In the distance I can hear my cup of water splash on the ground.

PPOV (Paul)

Collin and Brady race each other to the beach after more than 3 hours on patrol. I promised that after that we would all go down and have a look. I knew it would be just like all the other senior party's drinking, girls, the beach and the bonfire. I was really hoping that the others had finished at their _gathering _so that I could switch with one of them but I wasn't so lucky. I can feel the change as Collin and Brady change back into their human forum. I reach the beach soon after and then change back too. I can see Collin and Brady at the other end of the beach; they are talking to the others of the pack who seem to be at the party too. As I get a little closer I spot Leah and another girl stand up and walk over to what looks like a drinks table. I'm about to go over to them when I see Lizzie. She was one of the girls that was always looking for something but never wanted anything from it.

'Hey Paul long time no see. I thought you would have called by now.' She is drunk, her words slur and her breath smells of booze.

'I have been doing stuff.' Is my reply.

'Not doing me tho.' I give her a tight smile and she walks of in laughter. I walk over to Jared and take a seat next to him.

'Hey, who's the other girl with Leah?' But no-one answers. 'Hello?'

'Paul, she's going home.' Jacob says strongly and he doesn't need to say another word. This is a senior's party, she is a senior, everyone who went to her _gathering _is here plus Jacob is acting really weird. That must mean it's her.

'Paul, don't.' Jared says but I'm not listening anymore. I stand up and start to walk over to her.

'Paul you know what's going to happen if you go over there.' Jacob warns me again but I'm already behind her.

'Paige?' She turns around to face me. Her sparkling brown eyes turn into duel nothingness, she drops her cup of water and her face turns hard with anger. Jacob and Jared where right but I knew they would be. She hasn't changed a bit, her hair is still the same colour black but short, her eyes are still the same brown but lifeless and her skin is still the same rusty skin. Okay so now I think about it she has changed a lot.

'What do you want?' Paige says in an angry voice, Leah tenses at her side. I look deep into her eyes to see if there is anything but anger. Now I wish I hadn't because behind the anger is hurt and that only makes it worse.

'I want to just say hi and congratulations. So yeah congratulations.' That was so cheesy, how am I meant to get a civil conversation out of her when I'm saying shut like that.

'Thanks.' She says but her expression doesn't change.

'So what have you being doing?' I ask.

'Nothing much,' is her answer. 'School and stuff.'

'What about College? Have you put in applications?' This might actually work.

'Don't.' Or not.

'What?'

'Don't act like you care because I know you don't. You should know not to treat me like one of you shags.' Ouch, that one hurt. I watch her walk away with Leah and over to the boys, she says her goodbyes and goes. Somehow I walk over to the others.

'Who's she?' Bardy asks.

'She's Paige, my best friend.' I say before sitting down.

'Was your best friend.' Jared tells me.

'She looked more like she was going to slap you.' Collin added.

'No, punch. Trust me she would kick your ass better than I would.' That gets a laugh from everyone but Collin. 'I'm going home.' I tell them.

'I'm coming with you.' Says Jacob and stands to leave with me.

**A/N: I hope you like this new chapter. If you want me to change anything or add anything in, just PM me and I'll try my best to fit it in.**


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

PPOV (Paul)

We phase as soon as the forest hides us from the fire.

_She seemed pretty angry. _

_No shit Jacob. Angry, she was pissed more like it. _

_Then why do you still want to be friends with her? _

_Because she still understands me and I understand her. I want that friendship back, where I don't have to try._

_Then what is the pack._

_That's different._

_But does she, want it back? It looked more like she wanted to kill you._

_I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself. Maybe you'll even get an answer from her._

_I think I will. _

_Fine_

I phase back into human forum as I reach home, Jacob continues to run home. The house still has it lights on and I can hear voices inside talking about the night they had. I walk in through the back door and Annie is sitting on the couch. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen.

'How was it?' I ask her.

'Good but there was no-one my age.' Yeah that sounds about right. 'Paige looked nice.' Annie tells me suddenly.

'That's good. I actually saw Paige before.' Annie looks up at with wide eyes, searching my body from head to toe.

'Why are you not dead or at least bruised? I know about the wolf thing and all but she would kill you.' Annie said and I know she's right.

'She left a mark but not on the outside.' And then I walk up the stairs to bed.

Annie understands more than people think she does, she actually scares me a bit but I never say. I get to my room and for the first time in about a week I have time to think. I quickly take my dirty shorts off and put them into the wash basket and then I go to the pile of washing near my door and get another pair of shorts to sleep in. After that I just lie on my bed and look up at the ceiling.

First things first, why do I still want to be friends with Paige? Because she is the closest I have ever been with a girl; not true. She makes everything easier; nope, if anything she makes it harder. She is the closest thing I have to an imprint; yeah right, we were never romantic and never wanted to be. When I'm with her I'm a better person, a person I like. Well that is true.

Next, how am I going to make it happen? Buy her chocolates and flowers; too cheesy. Write her letters about the way I feel; yeah right. Follow her and find out what she thinks of you; maybe. Treat her like the other pack members; make her feel like one of us. It's worth a go.

And last, what's going to happen? Will I tell her the truth, what happens if I imprint, what if I get pissed at her and what if Sam doesn't like the idea?

I don't sleep at all.

PPOV (Paige)

Leah was off getting me some pjz. We went back to Dad's to talk it over with him and Sue. They said it was fine and that I could stay the night. But I forgot my pyjamas.

'Well these do?' Leah asks, in her hand is a pair of blue checked pyjama pants and a black t-shirt.

'Yeah of course.' I was still a bit angry about seeing him. He makes me want to just rip his head off. He thinks that after 2 years I'm just going to talk to him again. Yeah right.

'You alright?'

'No'

'Still thinking about Pa…him.'

'Yeah'

'You can tell me you know.'

'Really?'

'Sure as long as I can do the same after you.'

'Okay but don't you hang out with him?'

'Yeah but only because Seth does.'

'Okay then.' We walk over to Leah's bed and both flop onto it. 'You know about the fight and everything.'

'Yeah, isn't that why you're such a bad ass?'

'That's why I act like a bad ass, yes.'

'And why do you do that again?'

'I don't know.' Why do I ask like a bitch? 'I think…it's because I don't want anyone to get that close to me and hurt me again.' Wow, that came from the heart.

'Oh, I guess so.' Leah whispers quietly beside me.

'Anyway, I swear that I would never see or talk to him again. I didn't want a sorry, I didn't want explanation and I just wanted him out of my life.'

'I know that feeling.'

'Than he shows up wanting to actually talk. Yeah right. He made my life crap and then as if he wanted to get back at me he went and shagged everyone in my year, the year above and the year below. Any girl that was desperate.'

'Didn't you do a hell of a lot of crazy stuff too?'

'Yeah but it was just to help feel something. His Mom was like my mom, he was my brother and Annie was my little sister. I had never had a Mom growing up and Dad always worked late, they were my second family. I had plain to go over to his house to say sorry but I never could. Then like you and Seth he joined the 'La Push gang.' But it was only 3 back then. I thought he had moved on and I needed to as well.'

'It makes sense now. Anyway you don't believe in that entire gang stuff do you?'

'No, most of the people who say it aren't from the tribe families. Plus I have seen you guys eat, you're just well feed.' Leah and I laugh but inly to stop from laughter behind Leah's door.

'Seth.' Leah says and Seth enters the room. 'You should have asked you could have joined us.' Seth lies on the bed to and we all just lay there for a second.

'It makes sense why you don't want to talk to him or even see him. It was like he stole your other family without even asking.' Seth says in a strong voice.

'Yeah but my temper got involved too. Your turn Leah.' I pass it over to Leah knowing that she has wanted to talk too.

'Well you know how Emily is like my cousin.'

'Yeah'

'And how I use to go out with Sam until he got really weird.'

'Oh yeah I have heard that. I also heard that now you a physio bitch.'

'Only sometimes.'

'I never thought you were.' Seth just lays there listening to us talk and our problems.

'That must such.'

'You're telling me.'

'What about you Seth, any problems?' I ask, wanting him to get a little more involved with the conversation.

'No not really, you helped with the only problem I had.'

'Who Lizzie?' That makes me laugh. 'She no problem.'

'Good' they say at the same time.

We talk and talk until we hear Sue turn of all the lights and go to bed. Leah looks at the clock and it says 2. We soon fall to sleep just lying onto of the bed.

**A/N: So there is another chapter done. I'm trying to write 2 stories right now and this one is getting more attention. A review asked for more Paul and so I hope I gave them more Paul. Review or PM if you want to add something in. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

PPOV (Paige)

I wake up to a knock on the door, Seth and Leah jump to their feet.

'Morning' Sue says at the door. 'Breakfast is on the table and Jacob would like to see all of you as soon as possible.'

'Sure Mom' Seth says with a smile. I follow Leah down the hallway until we enter the dining room. There are eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice on the table; 4 plates with glasses and cutlery. Leah seats at the table and so does Sue. Seth walks around and opens a seat for me.

'Thank you, Seth.' I tell him as I take the seat. Leah and Seth pile there plates just like they had the night before. How much to they eat? I take a rash of bacon, an egg and eat them quietly.

'How have you been anyway Paige?' Sue asks as Leah and Seth stuff their faces.

'Good Sue, it seems like ages since I have been her for a sleepover.'

'I believe it was back when you were 14?'

'Yes! And Leah and I got into that massive pillow fight.' I say remember the last time I had a sleep over at the Clearwater's house. Leah and I had just finished watching some girl movie in which 2 of the girls had a pillow fight. Neither of us had ever been in a pillow fight and we thought it would be fun. Anyway in the end the pillows both burst open and feathers went everywhere. Leah's dad got so angry and scared me so I didn't go back for a couple of mouths. We all have a little laugh at that.

'Do you have any plain for the future?' Sue questions after the laughter dies down.

'Yes, I got into Oregon Health and Science, to do my nursing studies.' I tell her.

'Isn't that in Portland?' She questions with a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, Dad says his going to miss me and I know he will but I promised him I would come down at least once a mouth.'

'Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him.' Sue teases.

'And just when we were starting to become friends again.' Leah says which makes me laugh.

'It's okay we have the whole summer.' We eat in silence until Seth and Leah walk off to get dressed. I go to the small bag I packed and pull out a white jumper, denim shorts and old faded white conversers. I put them on and walk out to Jacob, Seth, Leah and Quil. There sitting at the now clean table talking about something and Sue is nowhere to be seen.

'Embry is spending some time with his family, he should be back in about a week but I'm not really sure. I need someone to take over his watch with Paul.' I hear Jacob say as I come into view. 'Morning Paige.' He says once his finished.

'Morning Jacob.' I reply with a smile.

'Would you like to join us?' He asks with a smile in reply to mine.

'Sure, as long as I'm not interrupting anything?'

'Nope.' He says and gestured to a chair. I take a seat at the table with them as they continue talking about what ever there talking about.

'Now, Sam would like to meet us all, plus the Cullen's at the treaty line. It will be tomorrow night for a boom fire and everyone will be there. Everyone bring your impr….girls.' Jacob says cutting the last word off as he turns his head to stare at me.

'In that case, Paige would you like to come to the bonfire with me?' Leah interrupts with a smile.

'Does this mean your upgrading to 'your girl'?' I reply cheekily and I can tell that the others are not impressed.

'Why yes it does.' She says with a laugh and I hear Seth join in a little.

'Leah and Seth you need to talk, now.' Jacob says and points outside. They stand up and walk off outside. Quil and I are left sitting at the kitchen table and I could tell that he already knows what they are talking about. Plus I know he isn't going to be the first to talk.

'So Quil, who's 'your girl'?' I ask with a smile looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes.

'Um….' He mumbles unsure on whether he should answer me. 'Her name is Clair.'

'Aw cute.' I reply and that makes him smile. I don't know who the hell Clair is but I can see Quil's cheeks going red.

'Just asking, if your Leah's girl then who is your boy?' He asks and I know it's only because I did.

'My Dad, none of the other boys are good enough around here.' I say with a smile. 'No offence.'

'None taken.' He says with another smile. I turn to look outside to find that Jacob, Leah and Seth are all staring at me. I smile and give them a wave. They look at me awkwardly for a second and then I see Seth brake down laughing. I shake my head and roll my eyes, which makes Leah smile. Slowly they make their way back inside and take their seats.

'Okay then, Paige would you like to come to the bonfire with us.' Jacob asks, Leah and Seth both in smiles. That was what they were talking about?

'Sure' I say and everyone is really pleased. For the rest of the morning we sit around the table and just talk about random stuff. At around lunch time I decide that it's time I went home. Dad would be worrying plus I haven't hung out with most these people in around 4 years and don't want to be over stay my welcome.

'I should probable get going.' I say standing up from the table.

'Sure' Leah says.

'I'll get your bag,' Seth says standing up and walking to Leah's room.

'It's been really fun hanging out with all of you again.' I say.

'Yeah we should do it more often.' Quil says.

'Hey before I forget. Rach is back in town next Monday and Dad wanted to have this picnic thing for her. He was wondering if you and your dad would like to come.' Jacob informs me.

'Rach is back. I'll be there and I'm sure Dad will be too.' Jacob and his sisters lived in the house next to mine when we were growing up. Leah, Rachael and I were best friends, even with the age gaps. It was only when I was about 14 that we stop hanging out, something about schools and stuff.

'Here's your bag.' Seth says standing at my side.

'Thanks. Well see you all later.' I say making my way to the door.

'Bye.' I hear them all repeat back.

I walk out the front gate of the Clearwater house and down the street until I reach the white fenced house. You would never be able to tell that there had been a party there the night before. I walk in through the front door and Dad is sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

'How was it, sweetheart?' He asks.

'Great, I think I might just have made some new friends.' I tell him.

'That's great.'

'They want me to go to some bonfire thing there having next Saturday. Is that okay?' It's like a bomb goes off in my Dad as I say this.

'Really?' He says turning to face me with bright shining eyes.

'Yeah, something about Sam and the … Cullen's. Anyway sounds fun. So can I go?' I ask again.

'Yes, of course you can.' Dad says giving me a hug.

'Okay, great. I'm going to unpack now.' I say turning on my heals and walking down the corridor to my room. It's still the same why I left it. My black curtains draw to let sun light stream into my room, my single bed made neatly and my dresser still held the box with my mother's earrings. I kick my shoes off and they land somewhere on the floor before flopping onto my bed. I stare up at the white ceilings thinking about what just happened with Dad. He seemed really happy that I was hanging out with his friends' kids. Like crazy happy. There is a small knock on my window that interrupts my thoughts. It's followed by another one. I stand up and walk over to my window drawing back the white lace to see what it is.

PPOV (Paul)

I wake up from a bad dream that I don't remember. The house is quiet and the sun is streaming through my curtains. I pick up what looks like a clean shirt and slip a pair of canvases on my feet. I wash my face in the bathroom and make my way down stairs for breakfast. Annie is quietly sitting at the table with a book in her hands.

'Mom and Dad have both gone to work, your dream involved Paige and Sam would like to see you late, most likely after your breakfast.' Annie informs me all in one breath like she does most mornings. Ever since I phrased Annie informs me what has happened and what I have planned for the day, even if I don't tell her.

'Fuck you scare me.' I reply.

'Jar.' Annie says still not moving her eyes away from the book.

'Shit.' I cause digging my hands into my pockets.

'That makes to $2.' I put $2 in the swear jar that Mom started when I was like 12.

'So Sam what's to see me?' I double check Annie while I put some cereal into a bowl.

'Not just you but the whole pack.' Annie says as I fill my bowl with milk and take a seat across from her.

'Do you know what it's about?' I ask.

'No, why would they? I'm not part of the pack.' Annie had a point.

'Okay then I better go.' I say finishing off my cereal placing my bowl in the sink and running out the door.

I don't both phrasing because I think these are my last pair of shoes plus Sam's house isn't that far away. I run through the woods at a quick pace thinking about what Annie said. 'Your dream involved Paige,' what the hell. Why was she in my bad dream? Before I'm even finished thinking I'm already there. I jump up the 2 small steps on the porch and walk inside.

'Morning,' I yell to Emily and Sam who are sitting on the couch talking. It seems like a very intense conversation so I continue walk into the kitchen.

'Hey' I call to the guys sitting at the kitchen table.

'Hey,' is repeated by Jared, Collin and Brady. Jared is staring out the window think, probable about the ring again, Collin is picking at a muffin and Brady is texting someone on his phone.

'Do you know what this is about?' I ask to everyone in the present room.

'Nope,' Collin answers, the only one that seems to be listening. The other 2 have been a little distant. Jared because he really wants to propose to Kim soon and he is trying to plain it precisely so that she won't say no and Brady because I believe he has taken on my role as a player. Just then we hear same say 'Really' to loud and then Emily's giggles. Sam comes running into the kitchen soon after with Emily in his arms.

'We're having a babe.' He shouts which knocks the others to their senses.

'Congrads.' Collin says shaking Sam's hand and giving Emily a hug. I pat Sam on the back and give Emily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'I'm going to call my Mom, so you boys start your meeting.' Emily says walking back into the next room. Sam takes a sit at the table and we begin.

'Okay so it has been decided that this year, for the bonfire we will be inviting the Cullen's and Black pack. It will be like normal so bring your imprints if you want too.' Sam informs us.

'We have to have it with the leeches.' Baily complains.

'Yes because they are now part of this community.' Sam says.

'Understandable.' I say.

'It will be at the treaty line next Saturday, you are all to go.' Sam says staring over at Baily. 'That's all, anyone else having anything they want to say?' Sam asks.

'My sister knows too much.' I say

'This girl is out of control.' Bailey says

'Do you think I should ask her?' Jared question

'I got a fish.' Collin says. This makes us all laugh.

'Xbox anyone?' Jared asks and Collin and Bailey race into the lough room.

'Annie says you had a dream about Paige?' Jared asks with a bit of concern.

'Yeah…' That's when I had the idea. 'I have to go.' I say walking out of the house.

'Paul, where are you going?' Sam yells from the porch.

'To play baseball with my friend.' I yell over my shoulder.

'Then why aren't I coming.' Jared yells which makes us all laugh as I run back through the woods.

I run back home and get my old hat, glove, ball and bat.

'You know Paige is now an 18 year old girl, not a 10 year old.' Annie tells me as I rush out the door.

'Whatever.' I yell back at her. I know this will work, 100 precent. I run the 3 blocks to Paige's house at quick speed. Once I get there I grasp 3 small rocks and gentle throw them at her window. I watch as the black shadow moves around her room and pulls back the curtains.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have had camp and then exam so I haven't had a lot of spare time plus this chapter is longer than others. There is 3 big surprises ahead not going to say what but if you would like to be in the coming chapters ether review or PM. And feel free to ask any questions.**

**Last chapters question:**

**Who is Lizzie?**

**If you don't remember Lizzie Tunbridge is the slut of Paige's senior class. She tried to hit on Seth but Paige stopped it. She is based off a girl in my class called Isabella or Bella as she likes to be known but I thought that would be weird having 2 Bella's in the same story. Thanks for your question **


	6. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

PPOV (Paige)

It's Paul. He is wearing his old baseball hat with a faded green shirt and shorts. There is a bright smile on his face, a baseball glove on one hand, a baseball in the other and the hand with the glove on it holds the bat. What the hell does he think his doing?

'What?' I mouth to the other side of the glass.

'Come out and play.' He mouths back to me, shaking the bat above his head. I debate whether to close the curtains and continue to shut him out or to run outside and join him.

'Why?' I mouth again.

'Just come and I'll tell you.' He mouths teasing me. I drop the white lace and walk over to my closet. I pull open the doors and reach up to the top shelf. I find my old baseball cap and glove. I put my shoes back on and walk to the front door.

'Where are you going?' Dad asks as I walk passed the lounge room. He is watching something about fishing on the TV.

'Just down to the park, I'll be back soon.' I say over my shoulder before walking out the front door. I continue walking across the front yard and to where Paul stands.

'To the park then?' I ask starting to walk in the direction of the park.

'I have a better place.' Paul says behind me back with a smile.

'Fine then, lead the way.' I say turning around. He starts to walk in the opposite direction and so I follow him. We walk through the woods at an almost running speed until we reach a large open field around 5 minutes later. It's a pretty large field and a nice open space in between the woods.

'You're first.' Paul says dropping everything in his hands so that it lands on the ground.

'What do you want from me?' I say on instinct.

Paul starts to laugh. 'I meant your first to bat.'

'Oh.' I say a little embarrassed. Why the hell did I have to have such a girly why of thinking? 'I thought…doesn't matter.'

'What a DMF or whatever. You have become too girly.' He answers with a smile, which makes me smile back.

'No I haven't, now answer my question?' I say annoyed at myself because Paul still makes me smile like an idiot.

'I just wanted to play one game and seeing you at that party made me think that we haven't hung out in ages.' Okay that can't be right; Paul knows why we don't hang out anymore.

'And what your other friends, they didn't want to hang out with you today?'

'No they couldn't, that's why I asked you.' But there is too much happiness in his voice for that to be the only reason.

'Okay then.' I pick up the bat and take a couple of practise swings.

'Why did you come?' He asks after a while of some practise.

'Because I'm making a fresh start and there is no reason why you shouldn't be included.' A fresh start before I go. Why didn't I think of that before?

'Alright, ready?' He says ready to begin.

'I was born ready.' I say with a smile. He throws the ball at an unrealistic speed. The speed itself knocks me to the ground. And the ball flies into the woods behind me.

'Shit!' I yell as my body hits the ground. Paul runs up to my side soon after. 'You have gotten a better throw, last time, you couldn't even throw straight.' I say laughing a bit.

'Sorry, new found strength.' He lifts me up in his arms as if I weight nothing.

'Yeah, I can see that. You know I can walk.' Paul looks down at me realising that his holding me bridle style and that I'm not even injured.

'Sorry.' He says again, putting me back on my two feet.

'We should look for the ball.' I ask interrupting the awkward moment.

'Yeah.' Paul says walking back into the woods. I follow close behind because for some reason these woods have always been a little freaky. Paul's eyes scan the ground looking for the ball.

'How's Annie?' I ask, I see her at school sometimes but I don't really talk to her. She has always seemed so much older to me.

'Her normal self, to mature for her age.' Paul says with a smile. 'How's your Dad?'

'Yeah he's still Dad, too proud of me.' I say which makes Paul laugh; probable at an old memory.

'Found it!' Paul yells throwing his arms up in the air with the ball in it.

'Good eye.' I say with a smile. 'Now back to the game.' We make it back to the pitch and re-arrange our positions again.

'Are you ready now?' Paul asks.

'Yes.' Paul throws the ball at a slow pace now and I hit it easy. It goes flying over 3rd base and I start running. I get to 2nd before Paul gets the ball.

'Good hit.' He says.

'Thank you.' He throws the ball again and this time I hit it further then I thought I would. I run passed 1st, 2nd, 3rd and then with a small slide across the ground and under Paul's legs; 4th.

'Home run!' I yell at the top of my voice.

Paul just brakes down laughing. 'Yeah, but why the hell did you wear a white jumper.' I look down at my white jumper and there is a green-brown stain right through the centre.

'Fuck!' I say which only makes Paul laugh harder. A large smile spreads across my face.

The day moves quickly and the game goes well. We continue talking about life but I don't mention anything about friends, school or the fact that I'm leaving soon. The sun starts to set behind the trees as we decide to pack up.

'We should go?' Paul says. 'Don't want to be walking around the woods at night.'

'Alright then.' I walk over and pick up my glove and Paul's bat. We start to walk through the woods as the sun disappears and we are left in darkness. That's when I hear a wolf's howl.

'What was that?' I say trying around to the noise.

'Nothing.' But it's something because Paul presses me against a tree as the sound becomes closer. His arms hold the tree but also hide my eyes from the rest of the woods. He's so close and I can feel the warmth of both his breath and his body. I don't dare move; I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I hear foot prints big and heavy shaking the ground around us breaking everything in their path. I shut my eyes closed and try and faded into the tree against my back. This can't be happening, aren't we meant to run? Paul's head moves close to me ear.

'It's alright, just calm your breathing and stay still.'

I do as he says and slow down my breath I open up my eyes and stare into his. There full with what could be anger but I'm not really sure. The foot prints get louder and stronger; closer. Then all of a sudden they stop. I continue to calm my breaths and look into Paul's eyes. He's head shoots up randomly and a large growl escapes his lips, echoing the woods around us. There is a whimper and then more running but in the opposite direction. Paul locks eyes with me again until I can't hear them anymore.

'Are you alright.' He whispers

'A little shaken but fine. What was that?' I ask

'I don't know maybe a wolf.' Paul says a little angry. 'Let's go.'

'You won't think it's too girly if I hold your hand.' I say

'Sure.' I take Paul's hand and it's shaking a little.

'Are you cold or something?' I ask.

'No, just…nothing. Let's go.' Paul tightens his grip on my hand and practically pulls me through the woods until we reach a clearing in my backyard. His angry is growing and the shaking is becoming worse.

'This was fun.' I say and as if he realises that I'm still here he smiles; stopping the shaking.

'Yeah, we should do it more often.' He says. 'Maybe motorbikes or something.'

'Yeah.' I say, there is a small awkward silence.

'I have to go.' He says.

'Yeah me too.' I say as he starts to walk off.

'Oh and Paige.' He says turning back around to me. 'Thanks for today.'

'No problem. I enjoyed myself.' I watch as he walks into the woods and out of sight. I walk in through the back door and Dad is waiting at the kitchen table.

'How was Paul?' He asks.

'How do you know that?' I ask.

'Annie came around saying that you might be late home.'

'She knows too much.' I say as a smile spreads across my face.

'It's good to see you happy again.' Dad says with a smile but leaves me with unhappiness.

'Dad…it's not…' I try and say.

'You don't have to explain it to me. I just hope you stay like this.' He says.

'Me too; now did you save me anything for dinner?' I ask looking in the fridge.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter has been a pain because it's near the end of the year and I have tones of exams. Plus I SAW BREAKING DAWN PART 2! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and everything about it. Sorry that we didn't get to see Paul's point of view; I didn't want the chapter to be too long. One of the big surprises is coming up soon so I'm looking forward to writing that. If you want anything to be added or have a question just put it as a review or PM me.**

**Last chapters question:**

**How did you come up with this story?**

**Well, I was watching this movie one day when this chick was like throw into this locker. It wasn't really important to the story line and the girl never came up in the movie again but my friend was like sitting next to me and she was like 'what would happen if then that guy fall in love with the girl 10 years later.' It was a light bulb moment. But that's not how this story goes because we all know what happens when Rachael enters the room. So yeah that's how I came up with the first idea and then I had to think up the rest.**


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

PPOV (Paul)

I rush home after making sure that Paige got home alright. It's only maybe 9 o'clock and the lights are still on at home. I feel so happy for such an unknown reason that I swear I could float up into the clouds and never come back. It kind of makes me feel like a girl. I walk in through the back door to find Mom and Dad sitting on the couch and Annie sitting at the kitchen table reading another one of her fantasy books. I drop all my stuff off at the door before walking into the kitchen.

'You're home earlier than normal.' Mom yells from the lounge.

'Yeah I not much going on.' I yell back at her before taking a seat close to Annie at the table.

'How did it go?' Annie asks lower her book to reveal her smiling of happiness and bracers.

'It went great, told you she can never pass the opportunity to play.' I say smiling with just as much happiness as Annie.

'By the way I already told Aaron that Paige and you were hanging out and that she might be late home. I hope that's alright?' Annie says waiting for me to react.

'Thanks Ann, that completely slipped my mind. Aaron would have probable rung up the national guard and everyone else in town.' I say giving her a hug.

'By the way, why can Paige go to the bonfire and not me? Aaron told me that he was so happy that Paige had been invited.' Annie asks looking up into my eyes, still with a happy smile on her face.

'I didn't know Paige was going?' I tell her. 'But I guess you can come for the first bit but when Paige leaves so do you.'

'Really?' Annie says smile even larger so that all I can see is her braces reflecting the light.

'Yes.' I say lifting her up off the ground. Mom and Dad walk in when Annie starts to scream for mercy in between laughs. Their faces worried and shocked. I place her back on the ground and walk over to Mum and Dad and wrap them in a big hung.

'What's got you so happy?' Mom asks with a smile.

'Just that I have a great life and family, why the hell am I taking it for granted?' I say smiling like a moron but I don't care. It's as if I have my old life back, Annie isn't as serous at the moment I think she is actually acting her age, Mom and Dad are getting along better than ever and I finally have my best friend back.

'You two should go out for dinner tomorrow night.' I tell Mom and Dad as I release them from my hug. This makes them give me the weirdest of looks.

'What about Annie and you?' Dad asks seriously but there is still a smile on his face.

'We are going to the bonfire together.' I say wrapping my arm over Annie's shoulder. 'She can be my unofficial date.'

'But isn't that just for…' Dad starts to say.

'No that's only the last part.' I interrupt him by saying. 'First we are having a normal bonfire and afterwards we …get down to business.'

'Alright then if you're both going you better both get to bed.' Mom says kissing us both on the head. Well Annie on the head and me more on the cheek.

'Night Mom, night Dad.' Annie and I say at the same time as we walk up the stairs to our rooms. I kiss Annie goodnight at the top of the stairs before we parted our different ways. Once I get into my room I find it the same way I left it which as normal I don't care. I take my shoes off and put them at the foot of my bed and then I take my shirt and throw it on the pile of dirty clothes. After that I collapse into bed and fall straight to sleep.

I'm waking by the sun shining through my window. Finally the sun decides to show up. I get out of bed and have a shower. After getting dressed I start looking for a pen and piece of paper. Once I found that I race down stairs and take a seat at the table. I quickly scribble down my note before folding it up and putting it in my pocket just as Mom wakes up and walks into the kitchen.

'Do you want me to make you some breakfast?' She asks with a smile still happy from last night I think.

'Yes please, Mom.' I say standing up and giving her a hug. 'But first I have to do something.' I say getting the sticky tape of the shelf. 'Be right back.' I run out the door and down the street. I stop after 22 houses in front of Paige's house and take the note out of my pocket. I walk to her window and sticky tape it to her window. I quickly knock on her window twice before running back home laughing most of the time and how stupid I must look. When I get home breakfast is ready and it smells wonderful.

'You ready for breakfast now, Paul?' Mom says with a smile placing a plate filled with bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast and a cup of orange juice in front of me.

'Yeah.' I say handing her back the sticky tape before digging into breakfast.

PPOV (Paige)

There is a couple knock at my window that wakes me up. I guess I have been a wake since the sun came in but it's so rare and beautiful that I just lied in it. I stand up and walk over to the window. No one is there but there is a piece of paper with a note on it taped to the window.

_Paige, heard you are going to the bonfire? See you there. Paul_

Paul woke me up for that! Nuh its fine I guess, just wish he could have done it later. Leah didn't tell me that Paul was going or that anyone else I knew was but I'm pretty sure now that the "La Push" gang will be there.

'SHIT!' I yell running over to my cupboard.

'What!' Dad comes running in. He's standing at my door in his bed shorts and bed hair but his eyes are alert. He looks at me and then at the window, after reading the note he leaves my room laughing.

'Shut up and get me the phone.' I tell him as he walks away. He quickly comes back with the phone in hand.

'I'm going fish later with Billy and Charlie, will you be alright by yourself?' Dad asks.

'Yeah sure, I think I might call Leah Clearwater and see if she wants to come around anyway.' I tell him as he hands me the phone. 'Thanks Dad.' I say kissing him on the cheek before closing my door. I jump on my bed and open one of my bedside tables. In the top draw I find my old address book, its baby blue and has a picture of a sliver wolf on it. I remember having it back in Middle School and all the numbers are of my old friends or just kids that were in my class. I open up to C and only to remember that they are in first name order; I turn to L and find only one name, Leah. I dial the number onto the phone and wait for someone to pick up. After 3 rings I hear a deep voice pick up the phone.

'Hello, mayIaskwho'scalling?' Seth says at the other end of the phone.

'Hey Seth, its Paige. Is Leah there?' I ask.

'Yeah I'll get her for you.' His happy tone replies on the end of the phone.

'Thanks.' I say and then I hear some movement on the other end of the phone before I hear Leah's voice.

'Hey, what's up?' Leah says.

'I was wondering I know I saw you yesterday but could you come over?' I ask a little unsure what her answer will be. I mean we haven't talking in like 3 years and now I want her to spend 2 days in a row with her.

'Sure I have nothing else planned for today.' Leah says.

'Cool, I'll see you soon then?' I ask.

'Yeah I won't miss it.' Leah says happily at the other end of the phone before it goes dead.

I quickly put some clothes on; a pinkie coloured shirt that says "free" on it, grey jeans and a grey beany and brush me hair. I don't bother putting shoes on because my room is carpeted and it's early in the morning so who is going to care. Just after that there is a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' I yell to Dad who is getting his fishing rode out from the shed. I open the door and Leah's smiling face is staring at me. She is wearing her normal get up, a dark grey sleeveless t-shirt, denim shorts and black slip on shoes.

'Hey.' She says 'I almost forgot where your house was?'

'Sorry, it has been a long time.' Just as I let Leah in Dad goes over with his fishing rode and tackle box in hand.

'Hello Leah, I haven't seen you in ages.' Dad says giving her a hug.

'Same goes Aaron, doing some fishing?' Leah says returning the hug.

'Yes, Billy, Charlie and I are going down…well now. Bye Paige, I have to go pick up Billy and Charlie.' Dad says kissing me on the cheek.

'Dad, Billy lives next door.' I tell him pointing out the obvious.

'Yes but I still need to pick him up.' He says getting into the car. 'Bye Paige and Leah, behave.' He yells out the car window.

'Always Aaron.' Leah yells back.

'Okay well since that's out of the way, let's go to my room. I need to tell you something.' I say grapping Leah's hand and dragging her to my room. We burst through the door of my room and both jump onto my bed laughing.

'What did you need to tell me?' Leah asks.

'Well I after I left your place, Paul came around.' I tell her sheepishly.

'Please tell me you punched him in the face.' Leah says hopefully.

'No he wanted to know if I wanted to play baseball.' I tell her.

'And you didn't go with him did you?' Leah says a little on the edge.

'Well I haven't played baseball in years. Plus you know I'm leaving in 13 weeks. Maybe it won't be so bad to hang out with him again.' I tell her.

'Paige, its Paul, Paul. Remember what he did to you, what he said to you?' Leah says making me really regret wanting to become friends with him again.

'I know but people change; his changed.' I say trying to convince myself more then tell Leah.

'Really, how?' Leah says raising an eyebrow.

'Well these may seem really wired and you may not believe me but when we were walking home this wolf was like chasing after us. It was shaking the ground around us and tearing everything in its path. I swear you were going to die. Anyway I guess Paul knew I was scared and pushed me against this tree and like blocked out my view of it. So he had his back to the wolf and I was facing him; did you know that he is hot all the time, it was like standing in front of a heater. He was that close and I was so scared. Then the wolf stopped but moved closer to us. Out of bloody nowhere Paul like growled at it and then it ran away. He saved me from being eaten.' I finish telling Leah who looks a mixture between worried, shocked and pissed off.

'Okay so he protected you from a wolf. So what?' Leah says unamused.

'Well that's the biggest thing a guy has ever done for me. Most of the time they don't come near me or even talk to me.' I say a little embarrassed.

'Yeah well even when I was going out with Sam, the only thing he ever did that was a little bit romantic was buy me flowers on Valentine's day and I think Seth asked him to do it.' Leah says look as embarrassed as I am. There is an awkward silence that is quickly broken by laughter.

'Can – I – date – your – brother?' I say during hiccups of laughter.

'Sure, he seems like the only decent single guy around her anyway.' Leah says as the laughter starts to die down. 'Now what did you really call me over for, cause I know it wasn't just to talk about stupid boys.' Leah says smiling again.

'What do I wear to the bonfire tonight?' I say with a smile gesturing to my open overflowing closet.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is late late late. So sorry, school finished, it's been the holidays and then my birthday and well my internet when all bonkers at me and wouldn't work. I have written more chapters so I'll be posting them very very soon. Next chapter is the bonfire and everyone who is anyone will be coming. Now I know you might not like this but I'll be doing the bonfire in 4 parts. You will know what happens and how it plays out from Paige's view and then Paul's view but there will be two other bonus views that you don't have to read. That will be bombshell number 1; 3 more to come after that. Any questions please PM me or review them.**

**P.S I live in Australia so I normal Google places in America like the university Paige is going to actually exists in Portland near Seattle (I think). Anyway the point is I Googled how long summer holidays go for and it said 14 weeks or something so I'm going by that. Please tell me if it's wrong.**


	8. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

PPOV (Paige)

It takes us the rest of the day to find an outfit for both Leah and I. I have decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a white floral printed sleeveless top, denim sleeveless jacket, black boots with small bows on them and an owl necklace. As for Leah, it took a lot of persuading before she let me choose hers and in the end we decided on a pair of denim skinny jeans (mine), a brown ¾ sleeve shirt, dark brown boots with buckles (mine) and a cream, blue, green, red, orange, brown scarf (mine). We finish up our hair and make-up before we decide to walk to Leah's.

I know Dad will be back soon because he has been gone for more than half the day so I write him a note and stick it to the fridge before grapping my keys and locking up. Leah and I walk the 3 blocks to her house in silence as the sun starts to hide itself under the horizon. We get there quickly and Leah enters quickly into the house.

'You look nice.' Sue Clearwater says just after Leah walks into the living room. She is sitting on the lounge sweat with Seth and there watching some reality TV show. Where a group of young teenage girls are wearing short dresses and making out with boys at a party. What modern day TV has come to.

'Yeah you actually look like a girl.' Seth says looking over at us with a smile.

'Shut up Seth.' Leah says angrily taking a seat next to him on the lounge. I have to hide the smile from my face at how much Leah brightens up after that comment.

'Even tho most of these seem to be Paige's clothes.' Sue says looking over at me with a smile. 'You guys better start heading off anyway, don't want to be late.'

'Yeah Jacob said to meet up in his backyard at 6ish.' Seth says standing up and putting some shoes on.

'Okay then let's go.' Leah says standing up from the couch and walking over to the back door.

'You sure you still want to come, Paige?' Seth asks as he finishes putting his shoes on.

'Um, yes it's not like a group of overly muscular people scare me. I have lived here my whole life.' I reply as I walk out the back door with Leah.

'Let's go then.' She says with a smile.

'Bye Mom.' Seth and Leah both call back as we start to walk down the street.

'Have fun.' I hear Sue yell in the now distance as we continue walking down the street. We soon come to Jacob's backyard where a fire is let in the middle of a circle of logs. Jacob's back yard is on the larger size, cars and trees cover most of the ground but there is a clear which makes the bonfire easier to see. I notice most of the faces; Sam and Emily Uley, Jared Cameron and Kim high school sweethearts, Quil Ateara, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Jacob and Billy Black. What most people call the La Push 'gang'; but I'm not most people. The only other person that seems a little out of place is a young girl maybe 4-5 sitting next to Quil. Seth runs over and takes a seat next to Jacob while Leah and I take a seat on a different log by ourselves, arms crossed over our chests, eyes pointed ahead. It's has become a joke between me and her now because everyone seems to think that we are always unhappy.

'Looks like we have the perfect pair.' Jared says laughing. 'The two badass girls of La Push.'

'I would shut up if I where you Jared.' Quil says watching the little girl jumping around the fire.

'Same here, they could rip you into pieces.' Jacob says with a smile. It causes a large smile to spread across mine and Leah's face because that is exactly what we won't people to think. Everyone else goes back to their own little worlds well Leah and I whisper how funny this is to each other. Then the little girl comes running up to use.

'You look really pretty tonight Leah. Why is that? Who are you?' She says pointing one of her figures up at my face. 'Why are you here? I like you necklace can I wear? Will you play with me?' The little girl continues chattering on.

'Claire this is Paige.' This is Claire but she's so little; Quil's girl Claire is not even in elementary school. The new information causes another unwanted smile to appear. Quil may just be the nicest boy on the whole Quileute reserve.

'Nice to meet you Claire and yes you can wear my necklace.' I look up at Quil who now looks very embarrassed and unhook my necklace from around my neck before placing it over Claire's head and onto her little neck.

'Thank you, you are really nice.' She says hugging my extremely tightly for someone of her age. Before running back over to Quil with a huge smile on her face.

'Look what Paige gave me Quily.' Claire yells running over to Quil with the necklace hanging around her neck. I have to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing at how cute it is but Quil has to stop his cheeks turning any redder.

Then there is the sound of car engine stopping. Leah looks over at me as Paul emerges from the car. Annie is close behind him but his huge body is blocking her from view.

'Hey.' Paul says looks around at everyone with a straight face until he reaches me and smile brakes out. There are a couple of hellos replying back as I try to keep my face from braking out into a smile. He starts to walk over and I catch a glimpse of Annie. She has her hair in a high messy bun, grey knee faded jeans, a loose cream blouse, cream floral flats and golden beads hang round her neck. In my words she looks amazing. It must have been years since I have seen her and she looks way to grow up for my liking. Paul continues to walk towards me and I stand up to greet him. He's about half way towards me when he stops. He slowly turns around to face Annie. Her eyes are bulging out of her head and she doesn't even look like she's breathing. Paul's head sharply turns towards where she is staring. It's Collin, he's eyes are popping out of his head staring at Annie and his mouth is hanging open in a large 'o' shape.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing!?' Paul yells echoing the air around us. He scares Claire so much that she jumps into Quil's arms, covers her ears and hides her face into Quil's chest.

'Paul clam down.' Sam Uley says standing up from he's seat next to Emily. I have no idea what's going on but it seems like everyone else does. Even Kim lets out a sigh from under her breath.

'That's my sister not another of your quick and easy classmates!' Paul yells again as a shake starts to creep it's why up his arm. Collin's face goes from completely awestruck to scared shit less in a matter of seconds as he faces Paul.

'Annie!' Jacob says making Annie turn her attention away from Collin. This only makes her look like she has made the worst mistake but she still follows orders and slowly walks over to Jacob.

'Collin, Paul, come with me.' Sam says holding his ground.

'The only time I'm ever going anywhere with him is so that I can rip him to shreds!' Paul threatens as the shaking becomes worse.

'Paul…'I whisper under my breath which turns his attention to me. He has that look, the same one he had just after he pushed me into the locker. Pain, angry, hate and care. The one where I'm not sure if it's really him, that it's something else. I take a step forward as the shaking continues. 'It's alright.' I whisper again getting closer.

'No it's not! You don't understand!' He yells at me. I place my hand on his shaking arm that burns under my skin.

'You're right I don't understand but I still know that there is always a silver lining.' I say still unsure of where the hell I'm going with this.

'Paige, stay back.' Sam warns me as I notice Jacob, Brady, Quil (who is still holding Claire), Leah and Jared are all up on their feet. But I stay where I am because I know that it will be alright.

'It's okay.' I say again and that's when I hug him. His warm embrace is uncomfortable near the fire but I don't mine. He's shaking is almost nothing before he wraps his arms around me too.

'I know.' He says into my hair.

'Go with Sam.' I tell him after a minute, looking up into his eyes. Knowing that Sam will be able to sort whatever the hell is going on out.

'Okay.' And as if just realising that there is a group of people watch us we break a part. I go and sit down next to Leah who is look at Annie with sad eyes and me with astonished ones. And watch as Paul walks off with Sam and Collin.

'His dog meat.' Jared says before getting a dirty look from Billy. Annie has turned pale and is looking like she might die. Jared, Leah, Quil, Kim and Seth are all looking at me like I'm an alien. And everyone has stopped talking, including Claire.

'We brought the food.' A bulky guy with black curly hair yells as a group of people walk through the forest line. They are extremely good looking and are carrying mountains of food. That's just what we needed to break the silence.

'Finally I thought you would never come.' Brady says letting out a breath of relief.

'Yeah well Esme had to finish making the 50 hamburgers for you meat heads.' A blonde haired girl who is carrying around 20 different food containers says.

'Hand them over then Blondie.' Brady says standing up and taking the top 2 containers off her stake. Just as Brady has opened one of the containers a short girl with brown curly hair runs over to Jacob.

'Jake!' She yells as Jacob stands up from his seat to greet her and wraps his huge arms around her slim figure. She looks around 11 but she is wearing bright yellow lace up shoes, denim shorts, a yellow, bright blue and white checked shirt and her hair is left wavy with a small yellow flower tucked behind one ear; that would even look good on Leah. I'm about losing my mind as these people greet each other with hugs, handshakes and kisses on cheeks making me feel complete invisible. When final a tall boy with brown hair walks over to Leah and me. I stand up politely and shake his hand which is very cold compared to Paul's warm skin.

'Hello my name is Edward Cullen.' He says with an English accent.

'Nice to meet you Edward I'm Paige Scott.' I say after finishing shaking his hand.

'So whose imp… sibling are you.' He says clearly try to cover a mistake.

'I don't have any siblings, I came here with Leah.' I say diplomatically, right as a beautiful woman with long brown walks over to us. She is wearing the cutest outfit, grey skinny leg jeans, black conversers, purple singlet top, black sleeveless vest and a long white pearl necklace.

'And this is my wife Bella.' Edward says as they join hands and stand next to each other.

'Nice to meet you…Paige right?' Bella says in calm voice.

'Yes, it is very nice to meet you both.' I say. Edward introduces me to the rest of his family; Nessie their daughter, who is best friends with Jacob, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme. They are all extremely nice and welcoming. It's just when we start to eat that Collin, Sam and Paul return. Collin walks over to Annie and introduces himself before asking her if she would like to take walk with him and they disappear back into the tree line. As for Paul, well he sits next to Jared and still seems to be in a bug out mood. He shifts his eyes over to mine and our eyes meet. There is a rare moment when I can actually see the old him who now only seems sad, angry and disappointed. The he looks away and back at the woods where Collin and Annie went.

The night goes swimmingly after that. All the food the Cullen's brought is finished and Billy Black has told us the Quileute legend when Annie lets out a large yawn.

'I think it's time I took you home.' Paul says flatly.

'Hey if it's okay I'll hitch a ride with you.' I add as both Annie and I say our goodbye to the boys, Kim, Emily, Leah and the Cullen's. Little Claire went home a while ago. I make my way over to Paul's car and slide into the back with Annie.

PPOV (Paul)

After having to talk to Sam I now understand what Paige was on about._ There is always a silver lining. _I was thinking on impulse, how could Collin have imprinted on Annie. Of all the girls in the world it had to be Annie. But Paige was right, at least now she won't have the trouble of finding the perfect person which could me an endless number of jerks to put up with and heart brakes but still. I'm mainly pissed because I know these things are what can build character if anything. And maybe because of this she won't want to travel or does all that stuff in her little plan book in her room.

'Um… Paul?' Annie says from the back seat of the car.

'Yes.' I say in a firm voice trying to find the fact that I'm pissed which is pretty hard to do.

'You just missed our house.'

'Shit!' I yell screaming on the brakes. Annie calmly opens the door and steps out of the car. I watch in the mirror as her slowly makes her way inside. Then when I turn back around Paige is now sitting in the front seat.

'I'm not going to ask you to explain.' She says looking at my face as if it is a mathematical equation.

'Good cause I'm not going to tell you.' We arrive at her house soon after but she doesn't move from her seat in the front.

'Why do you shake?' Paige asks out of random.

'Um…' I say a little taken a back. 'It has to do with my anger sometimes it helps me calm down but the other times it's just a warning to others.'

'Oh.' Paige says.

'So if you ever see it happen again you should try and stop me. You could get really hurt.' I try to explain looking over at Paige.

'It's not like it hasn't happened before.' Paige says lowering her head. 'Walk me to the door.' She says trying to change the subject.

'Sure.'

'I had fun tonight. I wish I could hang out with you guys more often.' Paige says when we get to her door.

'Same, you're coming to the beach for that picnic thing aren't you?'

'Yes'

'Then I'll see you there.' Paige opens the door a little but she turns her head back.

'Hey Paul?' She says her eyes meeting mine with a smile.

'Yeah.' As I take a step closer to her and she seems to do the same to me.

'I was just thinking?' And then she is so close that I can feel the heat of her breath against my neck. And before she even can say another word I can't resist but to kiss her. Her lips are warm and tender against my own. I can hear her heat beating through her shirt as she sides her fingers into my hair and I wrap my arms around her waist. Paige pulls away first and I watch as she walks inside and I'm left smiling like a loony before having to get back for the meeting.

**A/N: Okay so I know these are posted really close together but it's to make up for the holidays. This chapter has a BONUS! This will be posted in a couple of days. Any questions just ask. Thank you to a review who told me how long summer holidays are. BIG HELP! More big surprise to come.**


	9. Chapter 7 Bonus

-Chapter 7 Bonus-

APOV (Annie)

Mom and Dad left for dinner half an hour ago but I'm still not sure what to wear. I mean this is the first time Paul has taken me somewhere with him since he phased. Plus I have never even met the Cullen's or half the pack. I mean I know all of them but I have only formal met Bill, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Jared and Kim. The rest I have only seen at school sometimes.

'Are you done yet Annie where going to be late!' Paul yells from down stairs.

'Maybe, I still don't know what to wear!' I yell back which makes him laugh. I hear his loud footsteps run up the stairs and then I hear him knock on the door.

'Can I come in.' He says at the door.

'Yes.' I say and watch as he walks into my room. I'm still in my dressing gown but I have done my hair in a high messy bun.

'Do you want me to pick your clothes?' Paul asks making a smile light up on my face. Paul use to always pick my clothes out for me all the time. He says it was because Mom and Dad brought me all the good clothes but I never knew how to wear them.

'Yes please.' I say with my cute little sister smile.

'Okay but don't tell anyone.' He says pointing a figure at me before walking to my closet and pulling outfits out at random. 3 minutes later I'm ready wearing grey skinny leg jeans, a white puffy blouse, cream floral flats and the gold bangle Mom brought for me when I turned 13. I jump into Paul's car and we drive down to Jacob's.

When we get there the butterfly hit. I don't know anyone here, what if no one talks to me and what if they don't like me. But that's all cleared up by Paul's smile. He is so happy that Paige is coming I swear they are the cutest things ever. I know her won't say anything but I know that Paul really really likes Paige. I mean you can see it on his face whenever he has been with her or she's with him. Paul helps me out of the car and I walk in behind him not wanting to be seen. He looks through everyone's faces until he sees Paige's and then there both smiling like idiots. I get bored of looking at them and search the faces myself. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Brady the player from school and …him. He's face is like an angel the perfect colour with not a single floor, eyes like the ocean so deep that I fear I may drown in them and the body of a super model mixed with a football player. Perfect. Everything about him from the way he meets my eyes to the way he sits. All I want to do is reach out and touch him to check that he's not an angel.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I hear Paul's voice yell in the distance because all that matters right now is him.

'Paul clam down.' Sam Uley says but it still sounds so far away from us.

'That's my sister not another of your quick and easy classmates!' Paul yells again. Does that mean he has a girlfriend? Or more than one? Dear good please don't let that be the case.

'Annie!' Jacob says making me jump. I turn my face away from his gaze and look over to Jacob whose body is blocked by… Paul's. Paul is shaking like a mad man and I know that if he phasing in front of Paige he'll hate himself for ever. This more or less will mean he'll hate me too. I sadly have to walk over to Jacob.

'Collin, Paul, come with me.' Sam says standing up. Collin Littlesea. Oh why have I never seen your face at school? Why have you never talked or seen me before this?

'The only time I'm ever going anywhere with him is so that I can rip him to shreds!' Paul threatens. I'm about to stand up and say something when I notice Jacob's large arms are surrounding me. Not in a hug more in a protective way. But why?

'Paul…'Paige whispers making Paul turns his attention to her. She is standing up like almost everyone now. He is still shaking rapidly and I'm scared that he's going to hurt Paige or Collin or just phase. But she still takes a step forward. 'It's alright.' She whispers getting closer causing everyone to be even more unnerved.

'No it's not! You don't understand!' He yells at her. But she doesn't back down only place a hand on his shaking arm.

'Yes I do and I know it's going to be fine.' Paige says a little louder.

'Paige, stay back.' Sam warns watching every move that both Paige and Paul make, ready to attack if Paul loses control.

'It's okay.' Paige says just before wrapping Paul in a bear hug. If I didn't know better I would say that Paul imprinted on Paige because he just hugs her back and the shaking is gone.

'I know.' He says into her hair and it's like those wired senses in romantic movies where it's only them. That's when I look over at Collin who is trying not to look at me. It's only us. Paul and Paige break apart and I look down at my feet. Everyone and there imprints. Well close to imprints. IMPRINT! Holy shit! Collin. I feel the colour leave my cheeks as Paige sits down next to Leah.

'His dog meat.' Jared says when I look up to notice that Collin, Paul and Sam are gone. Collin is dead.

CPOV (Collin)

Everything about her screams beauty. The way her fringe seems to look completely different to the rest of her hair, how her eyes sparkle brighter than the stars themselves and that she has browed shoulders unlike any girl that make her look strong but also petite. She could be a princess, an angel, a rose she could be the world. My world.

'Your toast.' Brady says under his breath.

'Why?' I Ask back still at a silence only maybe Billy Black will be able to hear and his sitting right next to us.

'That's Paul's sister Annie.' Brady says. PAUL'S SISTER! Annie that's a perfect name for the beautiful girl I see before me. Something happens but it's like I can't even hear or see it. It's like it doesn't even exist, nothing exists anymore except her…Annie. But pretty soon all I hear is Sam's alpha voice in my head.

'Paul, Collin, come with me.' He says making me look away from Annie who is slowly making her way over to Jacob. I stand up and drop my eye to my feet as I walk over to Sam as Paul starts to insult me.

Sam is walking up front with Paul and I'm trailing behind. I hear Jared call me dog meat and I can't say that I'm not scared. Paul is the scariest member of both packs. He always has a temper and swears even in front of Sam. He dude is reckless. We come to a clearing far enough away that we can't hear the others and they can't hear us.

'Do you know what happened, Collin?' Sam asks me as I continue to star down at my feet.

'I imprinted on Annie.' I whisper quietly.

'Yeah that's bloody hell right and you won't go near her again until after she has finished collage!' Paul yells directly down at me.

'Paul lets be rational now.' Sam says in his alpha voice. 'Collin should be at least able to talk to Annie first.' Even the sound of her name makes my heart beat faster.

'Fine but only once until I can talk with her alone.' Paul says still angry with the idea.

'Okay then that's settled. Now Paul you need to tell Paige to be more careful. What happened before could have easily gone very wrong.' Sam warns as Paul's head turns to face the ground.

'I know.' He replies and with that we walk back to the fire.

I enter the forest line sometime later and the Cullen's have arrived with the food but for the first time in ages I'm not hungry. I slowly make my why over to Annie with a shy smile on my face.

'Hello I believe we haven't met. My name is Collin Littlesea.' I say in the politest voice I can master. She smiles shy before returning my hand shake.

'I'm Annie Lahote.' She say politely.

'Would you like to come for a walk.' I add making her smile but then double take to Paul who noodes his head.

'Sure.' She says before taking my head and I lead her into the forest. We get to a smaller clearing then before when I start to speck.

'You know how your brother is a … thing.' I say in all seriousness but it causes her to giggle.

'Yes I know my brother is a thing.' Her bright smiling face replies.

'And you know how Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim…'

'Collin I know you imprinted on me.' She says cutting off my train if thought.

'Good well that's that then.' I say.

'Yes it is.' Then she is so close that I can smell her perfume and nothing else.

'Does that mean you feel the same way I do?' She questions.

'Yes.' And then I feel the warm of her lips against mine. Her kiss is soft and gentle, calming and sweet. I wrap my arms around her waist and she laces her fingers into my hair. I break away for breath and knowing that we can't be too long.

**A/N: Okay so this is just an extra chapter. I was going into make a sequel about Annie and Collin but it has a really good meaning for later. Plus I wanted to make it like that Brady is kind of like Paul was and Collin is the older more mature one. Plus I have a chapter coming up that will answer any of your questions. So if you have a question send it in right now so I can add it in other eise I'll just post the chapter the way I like it.**


	10. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

PPOV (Paige)

The days that followed were as much fun as one girl could have in a lifetime. Leah called almost every second day and we would talk until we ran out of conversation. Paul would drop by almost every day and we would play Xbox, eat or watch the sport on TV but meanly we just hang out like now. I'm at Paul's and we are sitting on his back porch hammock talking about stuff we remember from when we were younger. I have my knees hugged up to my chest and Paul has half his body on and his legs hanging off.

'Do you remember when you were 12 and we were playing soccer, then when you got a goal and you lifted up your shirt…' He says trying to subdue his laughter.

'Shut up shut up!' I yell blocking my ears. I hate this story.

'And you had sticky taped you boobs over you sports bra.' He says breaking into laughter. I untuck one of my legs and kick wildly at Paul for continuing. It was just after his 14th birthday and his mom was starting to worry about me and my developing body. She asked my dad if it would be alright if she took me shopping for a bra or 2 and of course he was happy that someone had taken over that job. Unlucky for me I had already grown in to a B cup and hated it. No one else my age had them and I panicked, so I started sticky taping them.

'No better than when I found you and Jessica Martin kissing behind the old water truck.' I say with a laugh. Jessica Martin was originally from California she was the same age as Paul with long golden hair and a sun tan. Paul, like every other boy in this year had fallen in love with her has soon as she had flicked her little blonde curls. Anyway nothing had happened after they kissed, it was just a onetime thing but later when they moved up into high school they dated a couple of times but that was before she got knocked up by a senior and moved back to Cali.

'You wouldn't stop teasing me about that.' He says with more laughter. 'What ever happened to Jessica?' He asks.

'I heard she had twins.' I say trying to scrap off the red nail polish I'm wearing for no particular reason. This got me thinking about the only part of Paul's history I don't know. 'How many people have you slept with?' It's not a question I want to ask but I just want to know.

'What type of question is that?' He asks looking directly at me.

'Well I hear things.' I say.

'I thought you said that you didn't care what people say.' He says trying to avoid the question.

'Just answer the question.' I say my nerve continuing to rise.

'12.' is his answer. 12 is a good number, better than 20 or 30 but not better than 1 or 2. But it still gets me think that I know most of the girls and that I hate myself for asking the question because it just makes me angry. 'How many have you slept with?' He asks returning the question with a puzzled look.

'Just one.' I reply

'Who?' He asks which makes me a little nervous now that it's my turn to answer the question.

'Nick Green.' I say shyly looking down at my feet.

'No way, Nicolas Green, as in biker dude.' Paul is trying his best to hold back a smile and his laughter but some of it makes it way through.

'Shut up I heard you slept with Whitney Carter.'

'That's beside the point.' He says clearly. 'I just never thought you would be into that type of guy.' Nicolas or Nick Green was in the year in between Paul and me. He was called biker dude for a reason, because he own and rode about 50 different motorbikes everywhere and had the look to complete it. He's dad travelled a lot and he had no mom so he lived with his grandparents on the reserve. 'When?' Paul continues the interrogation. I feel like I'm sitting under one of those lamps on the crime shows.

'Last summer, I didn't have any feelings for him until then. It was after I had pulled all my crazy stunts and I was being called crazy and a badass and stuff. After this he thought I was really cool and we started hanging out. 6 months into our friendship we got into a conversation like this. He asked if I had done which was a no, then I asked him who was also a no. A week after that our answers became a yes.' I say telling Paul of how I lost my virginity.

'So that was it?' He asks.

'Pretty much, who was your first?' I say now turning the tables.

'Cathleen Fraser.' He says now the one to look embarrassed.

'Cathy, Cougar Cath.' this causes me to laugh so hard that I fall out of the hammock with a loud bang. Only makes Paul laugh. Cougar Cath was the nickname given to Cathleen Fraser. It was simple how she got it. When she was a senior which was when Paul was a freshmen she was known for sleeping with the freshmen. Now she works in child care.

'Are you alright?' He asks after a while of use laughing.

'Yes but please don't tell me details.' I say standing up and sitting back on the hammock.

'Okay, okay.' He says with a smile. This is followed by silence not the bad kind but the comfortable kind. 'When you say "crazy stunts" what do you mean?' Paul asks being the one to break the silence. I hate him for asking it's not something I'm proud of now.

'Why did you stop talking to me and acted the way you did?' I say pissed that he gets to ask a personal question and I don't. Because talking about how you lost your virginity is not personal.

'You first?' He says his face now worried not happy.

'It started after the surgery, I got 20 stiches on my shoulder so I tore them out and the sticked them back up myself to leave a scar. I egged houses, yours, Sam Uley's, the school principals, the Black's and another 2 random ones. I stole a shoot gun and took it into the woods and shoot anything and everything. Stole 8 watermelons from the grocers and then dropped them of the multistorey car park in Seattle. Got court and was let off with warnings and the label "unstable" by the cops. Threatened everyone in school, lead to getting into some pretty bad fights. Broke Embry Call's nose, gave James Dukes 2 black eyes, caused Lizzie Tunbridge 2 nights in hospital and sent a lot of other kids to the nurse's office with bruises. Broke my legs, arms and fingers. Put graffiti on walls at school, shop corners everywhere I could. Crashed one of the old motorbikes into a tree, walked away with 3 broken fingers and some bruising. Got a tattoo that says "pain" in Japanese characters, near my scar. Crashed the 2nd motorbike in to a truck and spent 2 weeks in a coma.' I don't realise I'm crying until a tear drops onto my hand. This is followed by more silence I can't look at him I can't even speck or move. All I can think of is how much all of that hurt my father.

'Here' He says as I look up to meet Paul in the eyes. His hands are raised offering a hug. I gingerly move over and rest my head into a Paul's chest he's warm arms wrap around me and I wrap my arms around him. We lay like this for what seems like ages and I don't mind it has to be the most comfortable feeling ever. 'Can I see?' He asks after a while.

PPOV (Paul)

Her tears shake me, unnerved me. I hold her close never wanting to hurt her like this ever again. She did all those things out of anger against me. And I understand this because I did the same thing. 'Can I see?' I ask once I hear the sobs have finished.

'See what?' She asks looking up from under my chin.

'The tattoo.' I say as I notice that Paige's eyes don't even get that weird puff red affect after she has finished crying, like mine do.

'Sure.' Paige says standing up from the hammock and pealing her red hoodie from her back. She's wearing a white tank top underneath but I can still see it. Right like she said on her left shoulder blade is an ugly looking scar and a Japanese character. I stand up from the hammock and walk over to where she stands.

'I'm sorry for doing that to you.' I say apologizing and wrap my arms around her waist.

'I did it to myself.' She replies turning around to face me. I lean in now fully aware of what I'm doing. Our lips touch and the kiss is tender and sweet. It says everything that I want to say to Paige and everything that I want to hear from her. This time when we break apart it still feels like I'm missing more. 'Don't think this gets you out of answering my question?' She says with a smile placing her hoddie back on. So I lean in closer and this time kiss her harder. She kisses me back with more power behind it and for a while it's like where having a small tug of war contest. She breaks a part leaning her head against my chest trying to catch her breath. 'Paul' she says under her breath.

'I know,' I reply as I take my seat back on the hammock not wanting to break it like I did with Jared.

'Why did you stop talking to me and acted the way you did?' She says serious again while taking her seat on the hammock again. Shit! How in god's name am I going to tell her this with Alpha's orders? And even if I could would I? Will I?

'Well you know the legend. Dissented from wolf; 9 main family's including both yours and mine and the cold ones. Well it has to do with that but I can't tell you the rest.' I say quickly all in one breath already regretting it. She stares at me with a face on, her difficult equation face.

'Paul Lahore, you have to be one of the weirdest guys in La Push.' She says and then a smile appears on her face and somehow I know she's not going to ask any more questions.

**A/N: Okay so Paige is actually getting some friends and maybe something a lot closer than just a friend. This chapter was just like a fell in for the next which is going to help lead up to the big chapter which I believe is going to be chapter 10. It was also to help feel in more about Paige and Paul's past. Next chapter they are not going to be together. Paul will be at Sam's and Leah and Paige are going to be shopping in Seattle. SPOILER! **

**P.S. If you have and ideas, questions or just want to be in the story feel completely free to PM me or just put it in the review box below.**


	11. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

PPOV (Paul)

Sam called me over to his house pretty early in the morning so I went over as quickly as possible. Paige and I had had plains for today so I called and told her that I couldn't come she said that was fine and her Leah had wanted to do stuff for a while now. When I got to Sam's everyone was there which had to mean it was pretty serious, even Emily had left the room.

'Paul take a seat.' Sam said as everyone turned their heads to where I was standing. I slowly walk over to the empty seat next to Jared. 'Now as I was saying not only has it been on our land but also the Cullen's. It's not any of the boys that changed after Nessie was born, I've been watching them and none of them can change at all now.' Sam says.

'What's this?' I ask.

'There's been a wolf seen throughout La Push and Forks plus even further out. It's big, like us big.' Jared says explaining it to me.

'Yeah I saw that, like a couple of weeks back.' The wolf that interrupted Paige and I in the forest.

'Did you see what it looked like?' Sam asks with a straight face.

'No I was blocking Paige for seeing it. It responded to authority though.' I say remembering when I growled at it and it ran away.

'Well then if any of you see it on petrol or just by accident, follow it. The Cullen's have been told the same thing so it you hear them run past, follow.' Sam's orders are alpha, we are on high alert. 'You may all go now.' Sam continues, 'Except you Paul.' I watch as the others make their way from the room, Brady stays with Collin but Jared leaves.

'What's up?' I ask a little worried as to why I am the only one staying back.

'Come with me.' Sam says and we walk out onto the front porch. He takes a set on the wooden chair and I sit next to him. 'Annie told me that you have been seeing more of Paige and that it is getting serious.' Sam says clearing his throat. Annie has been spending more time at Sam and Emily's house so that she can see Collin. I approved it because I know that at Emily's it's always G rated.

'Yeah.' I say embarrassed.

'Paul you have been around the situation the longest you know that Leah leaving this pack was the best thing to happen. You have seen what could go wrong if you imprint and leave Paige in the dust. Not only will Leah kill you but I'm pretty sure that Paige would tear you apart herself.' Sam says looking me died in the eyes. 'It will hurt you too knowing what she's doing to herself.'

'Don't you think I know that? I know I shouldn't be kissing her when I am but when she's around the voice that's telling me no disappears.' I say getting angry with myself.

'I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing.' Sam says.

'I do.' Sam eventually leaves me alone and I stare out into space thinking of ways to fix the trouble I have put myself into. That's when I hear it, a howl from the tree line. I turn my head in the direction it came from and out comes Embry.

'Hey.' He yells up to me.

'Hey you back already.' I reply.

'Yeah just finished unpacking.' He says running up the stairs and walking inside Sam's house.

PPOV (Paige)

Paul called me this morning and told me that he could hang out today which is fine. About 10 minutes later I get a call from Leah saying that she has been forced into the torture of shopping and that she needs a partner. Of course I say yes after making sure that it was okay with Dad. So now I'm running around my room trying to get something to wear. I quickly decide on a deep blue loose tank top with a bow on it, black skinny jeans, a light brown leather jacket, light brown flats and a big black bag. Just as I put my last shoe on I hear a horn bust outside. I kiss Dad on the head before running outside to the car. When I get outside I see something run through the trees across from my house. I brush it off as the horn sounds again. Climbing into the sleek black BMW as I make out who's in the car.

'Hey.' I say once I have finished doing my seat belt up.

'Nice to see you again.' Alice the girl who sat with the blonde haired boy turns around from the front seat and greets me.

'Oh hi.' I say politely. I also notice that the blood haired girl was in the seat next to her.

'Rosaline and I thought it would be good to take Leah and you shopping along with Bella, Nessie and Annie. Plus everything is on the house.' Alice said turning around from the front seat and winked at me. I smile brightly and look over at Leah who is actually wearing a smile.

'Well as long as I don't have to pay.' Leah says laughing.

We arrive at the Seattle shopping mall around lunchtime and I'm staved. We all meet up at the food court; Alice, Rose, Bella, Leah, Nessie, Annie and I. Apparently Nessie and Annie have become friends and they wanted to hang out, Alice had some extra money and so shopping was the idea. After a quick food stop Nessie starts to laugh.

'What's up?' Bella asks with a puzzled face.

'We're all wearing blue.' Nessie says with laughter. It takes a second to register this but once I have I understand that it is true. Rose and Alice are wearing light blue, Bella, Nessie, Annie and I are wearing dark blue and Leah is wearing both. (If you want to view the outfits they are on under the user name haddopa) It causes us all to laugh but only briefly.

We walk the mall for ages; trying things on taking things off, talking about life, school and boys, eating and drinking. By the end of it I have about 5 bags filled with new clothes, about 12 pairs of new shoes and about 30 different coloured bows.

'So Paige I heard you have been hanging out with Mr Paul.' Alice said in a posh accent.

'Just as friends.' I say to her as we walk to the car to drop of our bags before going to get some dinner.

'It doesn't look like that when you make out on the front porch.' Annie says with a devilish smile. My cheeks flood with the heat of embarrassment.

'Well that's a revelation.' Rose says with a smile that matches Annie's.

'Yes it is.' Bella says copying.

'It's complicated that's all. I can't be that girl, the one who is perfect to him. It's just not possible yet.' I say as we finish dumping the clothes in the back of the cars.

'I know the feeling.' I hear Bella say.

'What?' I turn around to face her.

'What?' Bella asks me.

'You said something.' I reply.

'No I did.' Bella says very slowly. I look around at the others to see if they heard it too or if they were the ones that said it.

'No one said anything Paige.' Leah says cautiously. I'm going mad, I've lost it. Completely.

'Sorry then I thought I heard something.' I say. Everyone is looking at me with a puzzled face.

'Let's eat already.' Nessie says being the one to break the silence.

'Sounds good to me.' I say and we all walk to the restaurant from dinner.

PPOV (Paul)

Annie has gone shopping with the leeches, Leah and Paige. I have the whole day to think of ways to avoid Paige without having to tell her that we can't be romantic. I pace my room, walk around the block 7 times and even Googled it. Nothing so far is working. I just keep seeing her face in repeat; when we were little and I stole her car, her as she became more confident, after the 'incident', her at the party and her crying on the porch. Paige. Paige who understands me, who makes me be a better person. What am I thinking? What was I thinking? There's no going back.

Around 2 o'clock my mine is made up. I run to her house in the dark. I need to do this now. I knock on the door and she is the one to answer. She's wearing a high ponytail, shorts and a tank top. I lose it.

(Third person)

Now Paige I think we need to slow this down a little I don't won't to hurt you again. Paul thinks watching Paige from the door way. 'Kiss me.' Is what makes it out of his mouth.

'Excuse me?' Paige reply's, her eyes heave with sleep believes she as miss heard him.

'I mean, I think we…' Paul tries to answer. I can't do this, I can never so this. He thinks over and over. 'Kiss me.'

Paige opens her eyes so that they show her surprise. 'Paul it's late let's not get into this right…' The boy's lips slam into girls.

PPOV (Paige)

I'm too tired to register what's going on. His lips are soft and tender against mine, not hot like they usually are. They move with my own as Paul's hands wrap around my waist and my figures lace into his hair. We stop once for breath before we go back to it his tongue slowly entering my mouth searching it carefully.

'Wow.' He says the second time we stop for breath. I can't stop thinking about all the things I want this to mean. But I don't dare say them our loud. 'Paige?' He asks.

'Mm.' I grunt.

'I think I might love you.' His head is against mine and we are both facing our feet. I'm completely taken aback about what he says. 2 weeks ago I hated him with a passion. Now I love him with a passion.

'Would you like to come inside?' My mouth moves before I can think anything over. His going to get scared that we're moving too fast. Of course he'll say no.

'Are you sure?' He questions looking deep inside my eyes staring into my soul.

'Of course.'

**A/N: Did I shock you. This wasn't even something I plain. (Lol nether did they) So you they did 'it'. Okay so there is like so many hints from the next chapter which is going to be the biggest one yet. Rachael is back! And you know what that means. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

PPOV (Paige)

My giggles fill the beach as Paul spins me around in his arms. It fells so much different than it did last night. Natural. Like I belong here in his arms forever.

'Put me down put me down!' I scream as Paul continues to spin me around causing a feeling of a sickness to raise from me stomach. Slowly he places both of my feet back on the ground. Next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine in a tented kiss. I'm left feeling breathless and dizzy.

'You sure you want to do this?' He asks just like he did last night making sure that this is still something I want.

'Yes, anyway it's too late now.' I say before I kiss his lips again. During the kiss he lifts me up in the air and spins around again. 'Okay enough for now.' I say as Paul slides his hand down into mine and starts to work towards the beach set up. Rachel hasn't arrived yet because Bill is picking her up from the airport with Jacob. There is a set of table and chairs under a large umbrella just on the edge of the sand. On the sand next to it lays picnic rugs, towels and beach bags. Everything from sandwiches to chocolate cakes sits on the table in containers. Dad, Paul's mom Lisa, Sue, Emily and Kim sit around the table talking, Leah lies on a towel with Annie talking and all the rest of the boys are playing football on the beach.

'I didn't know you went to New York?' Paul says questioning my shirt. It's blue with 'New York City' written in big white letters across the top tucked into high waisted ripped shorts, my old white conversers and black sunglasses with my white strapless bikini underneath.

'I didn't, I just like the shirt.' I say with a smile as we get closer to the set up.

'Well you can talk to Leah and Annie; I'm going to play football.' Paul says letting go of my hand and running into the game.

'And what if I wanted to play football.' I yell back at him affined that he thinks I can't play football with the boys.

'Then hurry up.' He says with a wicked grin. I walk over to where Leah and Annie sit and take me seat next to them.

'Someone's happy this morning.' Leah says in a slightly cheery voice.

'Does it have something to do with Paul snicking in early this morning?' Annie says with a cheeky grin.

'Annie you shouldn't be talking like that!' Sue says turning around to face us, it brings a red colour to mine, Annie and Paul's face even though he is still playing football pretending not to listen. If Sue heard then I hope Dad didn't.

'Sorry Sue.' Annie says quietly.

'You didn't, did you?' Leah asks in a whispered voice.

'Didn't what?' I reply cheekily hoping she'll drop the topic.

'You didn't have sex with Paul did you?' Leah says bluntly and a little louder than before.

'I can't lie to you so I'm just not going to answer. Whose team am I on?' I yell a little louder standing up and joining the game. I turn to face Leah whose face looks shocked and surprised. Annie is next to her giggling like the little girl she is and Kim and Emily are both watching from the table just above them. We muck around for about an hour playing ball, splashing in the water, when a silver pick-up truck parks in the car park and Jacob comes running out to us. His face a smiling beam of happiness.

'Hey Paul, go fetch.' Jared yells chucking the ball to the ground a couple of feet away from Paul. He kneels down to get it and that's when Rachel steps out of the truck. She is dressed smartly and looks much older than the last time I saw her which was about 2 years ago. She has grown taller and more feminine; she has longer hair and a slimmer body. She looks gorgeous. But there is something about her that makes me feel hot. Hot with angry, like she something that I want and will never have. It's an off putting emotion that I try to push away but it won't go. It's something in Rachel's eyes she's staring at something on the beach with love filling her eyes. The something is Paul.

He is on his knees looking straight at Rachel. I can't see his eyes but somehow I know they look the same as Rachel's, filled with love. That's when I feel it, something coming over me. In raging me, making me think of all the bad things Paul has ever done and how I fell into is trap like every other girl. It starts in my fingers a frantic shaking combined with a hot anger, I clench my fingers into a fist but then that shakes too. I watch as I grow, as my face becomes hotter and hotter as the shaking makes its way up my arms into my legs around my torso and spreading up faster. First the shaking scares me, makes me want to find from everyone until it stops but the more it spreads the more empowered I feel.

'Jacob.' Seth's voice sounds distance and distressed, slowly he says Jacob's name as if treading on sea shells. As if not wanting to set something off.

'Paige!' Jacob, Sam and Dad yell all at the same time, noticing me. It scares me again because I know it's to do with the shaking but I just feel hot with anger and want to burst out of my skin.

'Rachael get in the car!' Bill yells breaking the connection Paul and Rachel have. A growl escapes my lips as Paul slowly starts to turn his face to mine. His face flashes from surprised to angry than to sadness as he takes me in.

'Paul.' Emily says curiously in a warning tone. I watch as Paul stands up on his feet still facing me.

'Paige calm down.' Paul says as he starts to walk towards me.

'No.' I say as an unnoticed tear slips down the side of my face. I didn't even know I was crying.

'Please Paige.' Leah says metalizing next to me but switching her eye contact from me to Dad. 'For Aaron.' Leah hits the only soft spot in my life, Dad.

'It's too late.' Jared says. I hear it first, the rip of material then I see it, pure white fur covering every inch of my body. A war cry escapes my lips as I change into my new forum, trying my hardest not to accept it. It's light in the breeze small pieces of sand stick to it. Everything is clearer to see but not to understand. I'm covered in fur, like an animal. I growl at Paul, wanting to leave a deep scar o him like he has done to me. Leah's voice enters my head interrupting the thoughts I'm having.

_To the trees_

_NO! I need to do this it's his entire fault._

_Please Paige for Aaron and me._ Leah is nowhere to be seen but where she was standing there stands I giant grey wolf that stands the same height as I. If I look like she does now then I hope that Paul is scared to death by the way I look.

_First him!_

_Paige first you need to understand. Don't make me get Jacob. He'll command you to do it and we'll have to follow._

_But Leah. _I place my head in the sand and put my paws over my head and whimper.

_I know I know. It's scary but think about everyone else watching you, there even more afraid. _

I large grin places itself on my lips as I run to the tree line where Leah waits for me. If what she said is true then Paul's scared shitless. I hear Jacob, Sam and Seth running to the tree line too. Dad tries to come as well but Sue stops him and tells him that I'll be fine. I hear Paul also trying to and then I hear Jared say that if he does he won't come back with a head. It causes me to become even angrier.

_Okay now Paige I need you to do something for me some that I can talk to you face to face. Right now I need you to think of Aaron. Think of the start of the holidays, when he throw you a marvellous graduation party. When he gave you your mother's flower earrings._

'When he called you at our house just because he forgot to say goodnight.' Seth says now standing in the tree line with Sam and Jacob. Sam and Jacob both looking at Seth like his crazy. I feel the happiness spread through me and before I know it I'm standing back on 2 feet naked in the forest. Luck for me, Sam and Jacob have closed their eyes and Seth holds 2 towels in front of his face. A hand grips one towel before me. Leah.

'You alright?' She says with a sad smile wrapping the towel around her naked body. I get a towel myself noticing that the paws I once had have turned back into hands.

'Uhu.' I say wrapping the towel around my own body.

'Do you know what happened?' Sam asks me. I think about his question for a moment trying to figure out everything that has happened.

'I…I turned into a white hair wolf, I think, because Paul…doesn't love me.' I say as the tears I had before, begin to resurface. Seth walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder in comfort. Leah looks between Sam and I before holding my in a hug. Well as for Sam he leaves soon after and tries to clean up my mess. Jacob just stares at me with sad eyes and after a while he to leaves to upset to continue watching me cry. Seth leaves soon later to get a spare pair of clothes for Leah and I. Leah has pack a shape pair of clothes but I haven't so Seth lends me him. It's just a navy blue pole shirt and a black pair of board shorts but it will do for the time being.

'They might fit but you should carry around your own from now on.' Seth says politely once I'm dressed. Dad shows up soon later. He looks the same as everyone else but Leah. Sad. He comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. This brings on more tears. After I have finished crying I feel numb and alone but Dad walks me to the car and drives me home.

'I really thought he won't do it again, Dad.' I say without crying. I press my head against the glass of the front seat window.

'I know, even I thought I could trust him with you again. That's why I didn't stop him last night.' Dad says staring at the road ahead of us. So he did hear Paul come in. Did he hear what else happened?

'That was probably a bad thing to do wasn't it?' I ask hoping that I don't have to spell it out.

'It seemed like a reasonable thing to do then.' Dad says without showing any emotion to the subject of Paul.

'It doesn't now.' I answer.

'Tomorrow I would like you to go to Sam's.' Dad says more of an order then a request. His anger like mine grows, it's never sudden. The more we talk about Paul the angrier he gets.

'I know, Sam already told me that we needed to have a talk. Plus I guessed turning into a wolf isn't normal.' I say now looking at him with a smile.

'Well around here it certainly seems like its normal.' He says with a cheeky smile.

'There is a lot of them isn't there.' I say feeling a little better.

'The only weird thing is that you didn't show any symptoms.' Dad says with puzzled face.

'Wait there's symptoms?' I ask sitting up straight in my seat.

'Yes, having a high temperature, hearing abnormal sounds, having a larger apatite, noticing odd smells and having itchy fits.' Dad says listing off the symptoms.

'I've had none of them but the other day I did see something flash past in the forest across the road.' I tell him.

'That's different. At least now you and Leah have something's in common.' Dad tells me.

'Yeah like what?' The happiness is starting to fail and feel the pain in my chest begin to return.

'You're both wolfs, you both never showed any symptoms until you phased and you both have been…' Dad cuts off his sentence before he can finish. What could he have meant? I also most ask him before I find out the answer myself.

'And we have both been heart broken.' I say ending the car ride talk. That's why Leah was angry, why she looked over at Sam with sadness in her eyes, why she came right to my side and why she understands. I feel the tears coming again.

**A/N: Did anyone else think that Paige would phase because if you did you were a step ahead of me. I didn't come up with this idea until like last second while I was writing the chapter I came up with it. The Armstrong's are another one of the phasing family's like they always where. I know it's been post so close to the last chapter I posted but I got like 4 reviews and I was like most ever for one chapter let's write another one. Okay so if you need anything extra explained just review or PM me and of course I'll do it. Same goes with questions, inputs anything.**


	13. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11-

PPOV (Paige)

Once we arrive home Dad walks with me to my bedroom where I fall onto the bed and don't move. I look out my window a small piece of sticky tape still sits there from the note. I stay in Seth's clothes even though I know I should have a shower. I lay there thinking of questions I want to know the answers to. What was with the connection with Paul and Rachel? Why did it work me up so much? Nothing comes to mine so I just lie there. After what seems like a short time Dad walks in with a plate piled with about 6 pieces of pizza.

'Are you alright honey? I thought you might be hungry.' Dad says sitting next to me on my bed. His calmed down a bit and is back to his usually self.

'Dad I just ate.' I tell him having eaten something at the party.

'Paige that was 4 hours ago. It's now 8 o'clock.' Dad says in a caring voice. That probable explains why it's starting to get dark outside.

'Oh.' I say sitting up and taking a bit out of the pizza realising how hungry I am.

'Are you sure you're alright?' He asks again.

'No.' I answer honestly before the tears come again. I can handle this like I use to and after a short period of time. We only hang out for about 2 weeks. Why is this affecting me so much? I end up falling to sleep in Dad's arms crying, still in Seth's clothes.

-Next Day-

I sleep through the whole night and into most of the next day. I'm woken up around 1 o'clock in the afternoon by Leah and Seth who are standing over my bed watching me with sad eyes. I have tear stains down my face and there is even some on Seth's shirt and my pillow.

'Come on Paige you have to get up. We have to go to Sam's.' Seth says in a pleading voice.

'I don't want to.' I say dragging my head under the pillows. I know I said I would but I didn't know how tired I would be.

'I don't want to ether but we have to.' Leah says not seeming at all pleased with having to go to Sam's. I think it's for the same reasons I don't want to go. What if his there?

'Alright then.' I get out of bed have a slow shower allowing the hot water to run down my back leaving red burning streaks down my back. I put on a pair of black shorts, a black tank top and my black beanie with sunglasses and my black boots. I get Seth's clothes off the bathroom fall before I start walking out to the living room.

'I have to go now Dad.' I say before I follow Leah and Seth out the door.

'I know.' He says. 'Did you pack a spare pair of clothes?' He asks.

'Yes.' Over my shoulder is a beach bag with another set of clothes in it just in case. I climb into Leah's truck and we make our way to Sam Uley's house. It's down a small gavel path I haven't seen before which opens up into a clearing where a 2 story wood house sits. When Leah has parked the car we make our way through the open door. I follow Leah and Seth inside and into a main dining area. Collin, Brady, Jared, Quil, Jacob and Sam sit around a circler dining table; all shirtless and shoeless. I notice the same goes for Seth and Leah both shoeless but when I look down at my own feet I notice there the same; shoeless. I don't know why but this makes me feel a little less nervous. I'm trying to cover up how I feel on the inside my playing it dicky and confident. I take the last seat in between Leah and Seth.

'So shot.' I say after getting comfortable in my seat. Sam's face looks a little take back by this as he watches my carful. 'I mean it's not every day I turn into a wolf so start explaining.' I'm putting my mask back on and it's having trouble fitting.

'You know the legends…' Sam starts in a strong old kind of voice but I quickly cut him off. I can't hold on that long I need this over and done with.

'Yes, you don't need to explain them. So we can skip that bit.' I say.

'Well that's what happened. You instincts kicked in when you got angry and you phased. This will happen every time you lose your temper so try not to.' Sam says in the same tone of voice. I think it over in my head for a couple of seconds, placing piece after piece together.

'I have a couple of questions?' I ask Sam with all the question that where running thought my mind last night and in the car this morning.

'Go ahead.' He replies gesturing with his hand that the floors mine.

'So wolfs are really and all of you can 'phase' into them when you get angry?' I say quickly, hoping that they will answer all my questions truthfully.

'Yes.' He answers as I begin on my next question.

'Cold ones, vampires really and who are they if we are phasing?' I say about as quickly as I did the last one because that was the question that stuck with me last night.

'They live in Forks; you have met them a couple of times. The Cullen's.' He says calmly. We mean I went shopping with a bunch of vampires. That means they can't be as dangerous if they didn't try to suck my body dry with blood. I ask the next question slowly and calmly. I don't want to be using my spare pair of clothes.

'Do we still have imprints?'

'Yes.' He says and the word echoes around my head. Like a ping pong ball bouncing around a box.

I whisper what is going through my mind without even noticing. 'Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Clair, Jacob and Nessie, Collin and Annie and Rachel and…' I stop myself before I say his name. I don't want to be using the clothes. I continue to repeat this through my head over and over again. Everyone watching me closely but the mask is now glued on. 'What are you all staring at didn't your mother's teach you it's rude to stare.' That causes them to place their heads back where they belong. But it also causes me to hear a small snickering from outside. I don't know if anyone else hears but Seth stiffens beside me. As slowly as I can I start to walk towards the door. When I get to the door way I stick my head outside to see Paul standing a couple of meters into the tree line.

'Leah' I whisper as I feel the anger and shaking return. Paul stops dead and watches me as I am now standing on the front porch.

'Leah!' This time I scream and right away she's by my side. He's still watching me. The snickering gone replaced by the numbness I felt last night. 'Take me away.' I whisper to her.

'Where?' She asks watching my hands.

'Anywhere.' I answer and before I know it she's dragging me into the opposite side of the tree line. After a while I phase and so does Leah. We run together in anger, Leah's scars opening up again as she watches me go through what she did. We run for about 2 hours before we are stoped by a sandy beach. I watch children play around in the sand a quickly change back. Leah does too and chucks me my bag.

'How did you get this?' I ask her.

'Thought you might need it.' She says with a smile placing her shirt back on.

'Thank you. Hey you know where we are?' I question knowing for sure that we can't be in La Push anymore.

'Elizabeth City.' She says doing up the laces on her left shoe.

'How do you know that?' I ask as I put my extra pair of shorts on.

'Um the sign, dilly.' She says pointing to a sign that says 'Welcome to Elizabeth City'.

'Oh.' I say with a happy smile causing Leah to laugh.

'I'm starving; do you want to get something to eat?' Leah asks.

'Sure.'

PPOV (Paul)

My heart is in 2 different places at the one time. Every time I'm around Paige or see her or think about her, I feel like my heart might be ripped out of my chest. But then anytime I see Rachel or think about her I just feel complete. This morning she came over to my house.

-Back to Paul's morning- (Flash back)

There's a soft knock at the door and I walk down the stairs slowly to answer it. Annie's in the kitchen reading a tragic love story that is starting to get on my nerves.

'Hello.' I say just as I open the door. By the time it's fully open I notice that it's Rachel. She's dressed beautifully in a bright coloured summer dress and denim jacket.

'Hello, Paul.' She says in an angelic voice. 'I believe we need to talk.'

'Of course come in.' I open the door for her and turn back to the kitchen to notice that Annie has moved to the living room. She steps through the door and takes a seat at the table. I take the seat across from her.

'Dad as explained imprinting to me but also how you are in a relationship…' I cut her off before she can say anything else and instantly feel bad for it.

'Not anymore. Paige phased which means she knows the bonds of imprinting.' I say slowly and calmly now looking down at my hands.

'That was Paige on the beach.' Rachel's face as turned into that of surprise and shock. 'They didn't tell me that.' She adds after a moment.

'Oh' is all I say not knowing what to do with the beautiful girl in front of me.

'Have you talked to her?' She asks after a minute of silence.

'No, Paige has changed. She would yell at me or worse… cry.' I say feeling the pain in my heart again.

'Well until you talk it though with her I can't be 'with you' but after that I'm willing to try this thing out. I'll let myself out. Good-bye Paul.' Rachel stands from her seat and walks towards and then out the door. I sit at the kitchen table with my head in my hands.

-Back- (End of flask back)

I tell Sam and Seth all this.

'Well its simple isn't it? Tell Paige how sorry you are.' Seth says with a smile.

'If only it were that easy. You know Paige won't take this lightly. She doesn't take anything lightly.' I say still in the same position I was before. Head in my hands but at Sam's kitchen table and not mine.

'Seth might have a point. If you at least try to say sorry and try to tell it from your point of view maybe she will accept it.' Sam says in a way I have never heard him talk about anything before. Emily's visiting her mother and sister for a couple of days in Seattle for a shopping trip so she's not home at the moment.

'Now I know what you saying.' Seth says after a minute or 2. 'Paige really doesn't take things lightly. She and Leah are in Elizabeth City.'

'Told you.' I say looking up for just a second.

'Isn't that across the country?' Seth asks.

'Yeah about that.' Sam says answering Seth's question. 'Now you too better get to patrol before Jacob and Jared get back.' Sam says and Seth and I make our way outside. What am I going to do?

**A/N: So any ideas what Paul should do? Or how Paige will react? Same thing like the last chapters what to know anything just review or PM me and I will always answer. **


	14. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12-

PPOV (Paul)

It took back Paige and Leah the rest of that day to come back home. It took 2 whole days for me to work up the courage to talk to Paige.

PPOV (Paige)

His body in the doorway is surprising. I didn't even have time to open the door when he let himself in. His face is twisted into fear, confidence and sadness. Dad is at work with some emergence car problem he had to fix. I'm sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. I try to hold back angry and tears but they flow from me body like a waterfall.

'Paige…' The way he says my name and the way he looks into my eyes make angry ripple through every cell in my body.

'GET OUT!' I scream at him and throw my plate across the room. The food falls to the floor as a large mess.

'NO, JUST LISTEN TO ME!' Paul screams back breaking the plate with his forearm while continuing to close the distance between us.

'YOU HURT ME AND YOU KNOW I HATE THAT! I TOOK DOWN MY WALLS FOR YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT IS A BIG THING!' I scream back.

'YOU KNOW I COULDN'T HELP IMPRINTING ON RACHEL!' Paul screams at me.

'YES BUT YOU STILL STARTED A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME KNOWN THAT YOU COULD IMPRINT ON SOMEONE!' I yell this time throwing my fork.

'I'M SORRY BUT IT'S HARD NOT TO WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST TOO HARD TO RESIST!' He yells back as the fork sticks into his arm. His face twitches in pain before he pulls the fork out.

'I HAD SEX WITH YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHAGED BY YOUR STILL JUST A DICK!' I yell as he still continues to cover the gap. I stand up and walk more into the living room. Nothing that I say makes sense but nothing he says does ether.

'AM I? WELL EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE STILL A BITCH!' He yells.

I scream. 'I HATE YOU PAUL; I HOPE YOU IMPRINT DIES SO THAT YOU'LL BE ALONE FOREVER LIKE YOU DISERVE TO BE! AND THEN WHEN I'M HAPPY AND IN LOVE YOU'LL FEEL THE WAY I DO NOW!' I yell back at him.

'SO, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT FEMALE WOLFS CAN'T IMPRINT!' He yells back at me.

'WHY DID YOU DO IT? WHY NOT LEAVE ME ALONE I WAS HAPPY!' I yell at him.

'DON'T LIE TO ME! REMEMBER YOU CAN SEE THROUGH ME LIKE GLASS SO THE SAME GOES. I CAN SEE THROUGH YOU LIKE GLASS TOO! PLUS I CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT I ACTULLY THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE YOU!' He yells faster.

'YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!' I yell back at him. Tears stream down my face and them verging in Paul's eyes, trying there hardest to stay in.

'I know that I felt something that I had never felt before with you. Something deep inside me making my stomach do back flips when you around. That my heart beat faster and that I could never focus when you were around. That night we did have sex I was coming over to tell you the truth. About the wolfs about imprinting about everything but do you know what. When I saw you I just lost it. You looked amazing. Right then you were the only person I could see, think about and love that much in the whole world. This is killing me from the inside out.' He isn't yelling anymore. It takes me a couple of minute to remember why I'm this way in the first place.

'DON'T TELL ME THIS SHIT NOW!' I yell back at him.

'FUCKING HELL, PAIGE I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT IT!' He yells throwing his arms up in the air tilting his head to the ceiling.

'DON'T GIVE ME THAT!' I tell him.

'NO! I WILL BECAUSE YOU ARE GIVING ME THIS SHIT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU!' He yells getting closer and closer to me. Right now his face is right in front of mine.

'SHUT UP!' I yell at him.

'No!' He spits through his gritted teeth. I throw the first punch. It's a good one that leaves behind the braking of bones, right on the left side of his face. Paul spits blood out onto the tiles. 'Hit me again, it hurts less than losing you.' His eyes are red now with tears. I punch his chest breaking something. He grunts in pain before specking again. 'Again then.' He says with a devilish smile on his lips. I punch him again in the stomach, the shoulder and in the face again. He pushes me backwards lightly and I punch him again in the face.

'I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO PAUL!' I yell at him.

'And it's working.' He says with the same smile.

'WHY DO YOU KNOW ME SO WELL?' I yell at him before punching him in the arm. Tears flying from my eyes and down my skin.

'Because I'm your other half.' Is all he says looking me directly in the eyes. I fall into his arms in a hug as sobs take over my body.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' I repeat over and over into his chest.

'I'm sorry too, I'm sorry too.' Paul repeats into my hair. We cry and cry into each other pouring out our worlds all over each other. Slowly, slowly we stop crying and begin to calm down. I notice that my hand is bleeding and a broken knuckle sticks out on a wired angle. Paul's in worse shape he's finding it hard to breath, his shoulders out of place, there are 3 holes bleeding from his arms, he has a black eye, a bleeding noise and he's till spitting blood from his mouth.

'Oh god you need to go to the hospital!' I say in alert at Paul's injures.

'Paige, we're wolfs we have a high heeling speed we can't go to the hospital.' Paul says looking down at me.

'Then where do you go?' I ask unsure what to do.

'The Cullen's house, Carlisle is a doctor.' Paul says narrowing his eyes in pain.

'Okay pass me your keys, I'll drive.' Paul points to his pockets where I pull out his keys and we get into his car.

I drive with on hand on the wheel and the other in my lap. Paul doesn't talk unless giving me directions to the house or yelping pain when I go over a bump to fast. After a short time we pull down into a dirt driveway and into view comes a large two story house. Alice is already waiting with Emmett and Edward on the front porch holding the door open. Edward comes over and opens the door for Paul before Emmett helps Paul out of the front seat and inside the house.

'Are you alright?' Edward asks in his formal voice.

'Yeah, just a lot of emotion going around.' I say looking down at my hand.

'I'll get Carlisle to attend to that.' He says as we walk through the front door.

'It's alright just fix up Paul first.' I say as I take a seat on a wooden chair at the table. A sour smell makes its way into my noise and I wrinkle up my noise to stop the odder.

'So I hear you're the newest member of the wolf pack.' Edward says with a wicked side smirk.

'Who told you that?' I ask trying not to breathe in.

'Not only is it because you smell like canine but also because you're trying not to breathe in the sour odder that your kind can smell on my kind.' He says confusing me.

'Um excuse me?' I say a little puzzled.

'You think I stick.' He says with a laugh as my cheeks turn a bright coloured red.

'Yeah sorry must be a wolf thing.' I say a little embarrassed.

'That's alright.' He says as Emmett walks into the room and takes a seat across from me and next to Edward.

'You did some damage little one.' Emmett teases but it only makes me feel worse.

'Yeah but I did the same to myself.' I say lifting up me right hand and showing him the bone and the blood.

'Oww. That looks like it hurts?' Emmett says taking a closer look at my wound. I worry a little about him being a vampire and all but I'm pretty sure I'm safe.

'You are.' Edward says.

'Rose babe, could you get a flannel for Paige.' Emmett yells.

'How did you do that?' I ask Edward and Emmett smiles cheekily.

'Well you said it yourself that you know where vampires. Some vampires have special powers and I can read minds.' Edwards says and it gets me thinking about the bonfire. That's why he came over to talk to me because he heard that I felt left out.

'And Alice can tell the future that's why she was waiting for you.' Rosaline says as she walks into the room with a damp flannel in her hand.

'Thank you.' I say as she passes it to me and talks the other seat next to Emmett.

'Cool.' I say as I gingerly place the flannel onto my hand. It stings a little but the pain quickly dimes.

'I heard you phased too.' Rosaline says with a smile.

'Yeah something like that.' I say as face the table again.

'Does it have to do with…?' Before Rosaline can finish her sentence we hear a loud groan from a couple of rooms away.

'Yeah he imprinted on… Jacob's sister, Rachel.' I say trying to force the tears away from my eyes.

'Oh no.' Rosaline says in a mixture of a sad and angry expression.

'That's why we have the injures. I had a go at him for going over to my house.' I replay the whole thing over again before I stop myself knowing that Edward can see it.

'At least you gave him what for.' Rosaline says just as Esme walks in.

'Paul said you have an injury as well.' She says in an angelic voice.

'Yes.' I say as she motions for me to follow her. I walk down the hallway into another living room that has been changed into an office type thing.

'Hello Paige.' Carlisle says in a formal voice motioning for me to take a seat. Paul lies on a bed in the centre room his eyes are closed but he is still breathing. 'You did a great job betting him up.' Carlisle says with a laugh.

'Will he be alright?' I ask as I place my injured hand on the side of the desk for Carlisle to look at. He removes the flannel from my hand and looks deeply at it.

'A dislocated shoulder, black eye, broken jaw and two broken rips. He'll be fine in a couple of hours.' Carlisle says still looking at my hand.

'What about me?' I ask.

'Well you have broken you hand pretty bad. I'll need to re-break it and then put about 20 stiches in.' He says.

'Alright then whenever you're ready.' I say taking deep breaths as Carlisle takes my hand in his and moves his fingers around my hand. This causes him to laugh.

'Okay then, 3…2…' He says starting to count down.

'Don't count down…ahhhhhhh.' My cry echoes around the room. It wakes Paul up and causes Emmett to laugh in the other room.

'Okay now onto the stiches.' Carlisle says taking the now dirt pair of latex gloves and changing them for a clean pair.

PPOV (Paul)

Paige seats in the chair as Carlisle slowly sow the stiches into her hand. She stiffens now and then when the pain becomes too intense. After about 10 minutes Carlisle is done with the stiches and leaves Paige and I in the room alone. I know he's not too far away just in case.

'Hi you.' I say tilting my head in the direction of her seat.

'Sorry.' Is all she says still facing the wall.

'It's not your fault.' I reply.

'And it's not yours ether.' She says now looking at me.

'Are we good?' I ask her.

'Yeah we're good.' She says smiling at me.

**A/N: OMG! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! And more to coming in the coming chapters. As you can tell in this story it's not just** **wolf based or vampire based it's a mixture of both which I thought was a bit different. It will come into play later when the unknown wolf comes back in town. Very important. Anything you want to add or a character you want added into the story just Review it or PM me. Plus you can tell I have been updating a lot this is because of how many reviews I get. The more, the quicker the chapters will be posted.**


	15. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13-

PPOV (Paul)

I wake up in a different bed then I remember falling to sleep in. Light streams through the curtains that sit over the window. It must be around 9 o'clock in the morning and as I sit up I realise that I have healed completely. The only thing that seems out of place is the shadowy figure sitting in a seat across from the bed. It's Blondie.

'Good morning, Paul.' She says in an ever so sweet tone.

'Hello Rosaline.' I say as I stand up from the bed and walking over to where my shirt sits.

'I need you to do something for me.' She says standing up from her seat and walking across the room to me. I place my shirt over my head before facing her.

'Alright then, shot.' I say as I watch her facial expression.

'You can't hurt her again… Promise?' She says with a serious voice.

'Rosaline, there is no way I will ever hurt Paige like that again and there is no way I will let anyone else hurt her like that ether. She was always too good for me anyway. So that's a promise.' I look her deep in her eyes as I say this. I hate myself even now. Despite everything that I hate about her I need to know the reason why she is asking this. 'Anyway why do you care?'

She smiles to herself secretly. 'Because she reminds me of my best friend, Bethany; strong minded, determined, fill of life and stubborn.' She says with a laugh at the end. 'And when Beth was left out in the cold with her child I did everything I could to help her out.'

'Oh yeah, that's her.' I say with a laugh at the end too.

'She's been asking for you. You might want to go see her. Plus I think she's a little tired of her Dad calling.' Rosaline says as she exits out the door of the room and flies down stairs. I, at a much slower pace make my why down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I'm over whelmed by the smell of food. Paige, Edward, Emmett, Rosaline, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle are all sitting around the table talking. Paige has about 20 different plates around her filled with food and she is eating something of one of the plates. She smiles with a mouth full of food as she sees me come down the stairs.

'And here I thought I had killed you.' She teases.

'You can't knock me off that easily.' I reply with a smile.

'How are you feeling, Paul.' Carlisle asks after a moment.

'Fine actually, how about you?' I say tilting my head in the direction of Paige.

'Well I got another scar to add to the collection.' She says with a smile. I walk across the room and take a seat next to Paige with the food. She elbows a plate over to me and I begin eating from it.

'So you all found someone to love you, even without having to meet them first.' Paige says looking excitedly around the table.

'When you find the right one there doesn't need to be a hello.' Alice says looking up at Jasper.

'You guys are like the movies.' Paige says before taking a bite out of a pancake.

'Well we would love to have both you and your father around for dinner sometime with the rest of the pack. At the end of summer Alice throws a wonderful party and we would love to see you both there.' Esme says trying to cover up some of the embarrassment Paige feels.

'I'm sure Dad would love to come. He loves that type of thing. You should have seen the graduation party he threw me after I graduated.' Paige says finishing up the plate of food in front of her.

'So Paul I heard Collin imprinted on your sister. That sucks man.' Emmett says with his sideways grin.

'Yeah you're telling me. I can't even go on patrol with him anymore all the goes through his head is Annie. And last time I was on patrol with him, Brady was talking to him and the whole time he was trying not to picture her naked.' I say still angry with Brady. 'Lucky there was a loose tree around.' Emmett laughs casual. As the phone rings in the kitchen.

'I'll get it.' Esme says standing and walking into the kitchen. I know who it is straight away from the way my heart starts to race and how I can't help but smile. Everyone around me turns a vivid kind of blurry. 'Paul it's for you.' Esme says in a happy voice but there is something behind it that at this moment I can't place.

PPOV (Paige)

Iciness runs the length of my spin. It most likely started in my broken heart. Paul basically bounces from the room without a second thought. I freeze in my seat and hold my head a little higher. I will not cry I will not cry, I repeat over and over in my head.

'I've missed you.' He says into the phone. There's a reply on the other end before he speaks next. 'No I'm fine nothing I can't handle.' Handle, like I'm not even a person. My bottom lip begins to move with sadness.

'So Paige, where are you going after summer finishes?' Alice asks.

'I'm heading to nursing school on a full scholarship.' I tell Alice trying to smile.

'I know, I'll pick you up around 7.' Comes from the kitchen. And I feel the first tear roll down my face.

'I'm sorry I hope I haven't over stayed my visit but I better be going.' I say standing from me seat another tear coming quickly after the other.

'Emmett the door.' Edward says in a small voice. Just as I start to run towards it but all the years of playing football with Paul and Dad have paid off and I dodge him just before jumping throw a window and running out into the forest. I listen has the phone drops to the ground as Rose stops someone, as Alice and Edward turn to that someone and tell him something before they all stop to watch me run. I phase and continue to run until I'm hit in the side with such force that I break 20 trees in the opposite direction. I growl at whatever hit me and I get one in return. Another wolf, not one I have ever seen before.

PPOV (Paul)

Rachael asks if I'm okay and if she should bring anything. She tells me that she's going to talk to Paige and that she accepts if I still have feelings for her. I tell her that I'm not sure but I ask her if she would like to go out for dinner so that we can talk a little more. She agrees and I tell her that I'll pick her up at 7. Then she hangs up and it's like I snap back to myself and where I am and who I'm with.

'Paige?' I say running into the next room.

'She's gone.' Rosaline says stopping at the door.

'Then why didn't you go after her?' I ask.

'Because today will be the day that changes everything for her.' Alice says mainly to herself.

'Paige will find her imprint.' Alice and Edward say at the same time. I walk to the window that is broken where everyone else is standing and watch as she changes into her white wolf forum.

**A/N: Okay so I hate to leave it like that but you have to have like a couple of cliff hangers and this is just one of them. Sorry I haven't posted recently. Its school holidays and I had camp plus I'm trying to start up my own youtube channel right now and it's not really working. Okay so did Paige run into her imprint or was it an enemy? What will happen when Paige and Rachael get talking? And how will Paul and Rachael's date go? Find all this out next chapter! (lol)**


	16. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14-

PPOV (Paige)

I'm shocked and anger. I jump at it and we end up rolling down a hill in a strung to gain control over the other. We crash into and past trees and rocks. When I gain some power I take a good look into the eyes of my attacker. He tries to take a bit out of my neck but I pin him down again. He continues to try and over power me. It's when he stops struggling that I notice his eyes are like Paul's; deep brown with a small line of green around the edges. But it can't be Paul, who has left me heartbroken and alone, he would still never treat me like this. He takes advantage of my weakness and kicks me over his head and into a rock. I howl in pain and phase back into me human forum. The wolf is taken aback by my naked figure lying on the ground with a bleeding head. I place my hand up to my head and try to apply pressure.

'What you haven't seen a girl who's heartbroken before. Why don't you just take a rip out of my neck now and end this.' I yell as tears stream down my face. The wolf moves closer to me but I turn me head the other way. 'Please leave me alone.' I say under my tears. Then he's gone off into the forests again.

I lie on the ground of leaves and try to stop crying so I can walk back to the Cullen's or home but the pain is too much so I decide to wait it out. I really need to remember to bring clothes. After a while the tears stop and the feeling of being numb slowly sinks back in, the pain at the back of my head starts to throb and before I even realise it I am slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

PPOV (Paul)

I was making my way to Sam's to tell him that we may need to call Leah or Aaron to find Paige when I hear a sickening howl and begin to run. I burst into Sam's house to see Sam, Embry and Jacob all looking out a window they turn their heads in shock when they see me burst through the door.

'Where's Paige?' Sam asks looking worried.

'I was at the Cullen's…' I say running out of breath.

'Cut to the chase Paul.' Jacob says impatiently.

'Paige ran off and…' I say placing my hand over my head trying to get more breath in.

'And that was her.' Embry says.

'EMILY!' Sam yells and Emily comes running in from the lounge room.

'Yes.' She says close to the phone.

'Call Aaron, Bill and everyone else in both packs. Paige might have just run into our unknown wolf friend.' Sam says running out the door with the others. 'Jacob you run to the beach, I'll take the hiking track and Embry you tell the Cullen's and then try anywhere near them.' Sam continues his orders.

'What about me?' I ask just as he starts to enter the forests.

'Stay with Emily and help tell the others where to look okay?' Sam says.

'Fine.' I finish with, really hating the fact that Paige hates me and I can't go out looking for her and have to stay here worrying.

'Okay I'll call Aaron first. You get onto Leah.' Emily says dialling Aaron's number into the phone.

Wolf mind cam (I don't know what to call it)

_Any sign of her? _Sam thinks

_No I've got nothing. _ Jacob thinks.

_Emmett told me where he thinks she is. We're there now. _ Embry replies.

_Okay bring her back to the house. I'll make sure Paul isn't there when she gets back. _Sam answers.

PPOV (Paige)

I don't open my eyes but I start to become aware of what's around me. There is this weird warmness that has slipped in and under my skin. I still feel the sharp pain in the back of my head. Then there is some movement in the bushes but I still can't feel my legs, arms, eyelids or my whole body for that matter.

'There you are trouble, holy shit Paige.' Emmett's voice talks but I can't see him. Footsteps come running closer to me and then there is a hand on my head. I whine in pain.

'I think she has a concussion.' An unknown voice says. 'You might want to give her your shirt.'

'Alright then.' Emmett says. And then there is some shuffling before my head is lifted up and something large is placed over my head, than my shoulders until it sits just below my butt. I feel my body lift off the ground and into someone's arms.

'Hold her head you don't want to break her neck.' The unknown voice says.

'Fine then you hold her.' Emmett says stopping and then placing me into another seat of arms. These arms are warm and more secure. I snuggle deeper into them and it sends the warm through my body again and then I black out again.

PPOV (Paul)

Sam arrives just before Aaron, Leah and Seth. Jared and Quil where already at the house and Brady and Collin are on some kind of holiday with Brady's family.

'Embry and Emmett found her and are bringing her back here now.' Sam says as he walks through the door.

'Any sign of the wolf that might have attacked Paige?' Emily says behind the kitchen counter as she makes fresh orange juice.

'Jacob says he saw foot prints that didn't smell like ours but that's it.' Sam says taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'I better go; we don't want her running off again.' I say.

'Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea man.' Jared says quietly at the table before Leah storms through the door.

'What did you do this time?' Leah says walking over to me and grabbing the top of my shirt.

'Leah…' Seth pleads walking through the door with a very worried looking Aaron.

'No it's alright Seth.' I look Leah deep in the eyes. 'Rachael called at the Cullen's and I lost my train of thought and then Paige ran for it.'

'So where is she?' Leah says continuing her interrogation.

'We think that she has run into that unknown wolf.' Quil says looking up at Leah.

'If that basted has laid a figure on her I am going to rip his head from its socket.' Leah says in a clearly threating way.

'Leah there is no need to use language.' Aaron says quietly as he takes a seat next to Jared.

'Sorry Mr Armstrong.' Leah says releasing me and sitting next to Quil.

'Anyway I was just leaving… I don't want to make things worse.' I say as jump down the steps at the front of the house and run through the forest in the direction of home.

PPOV (Paige)

(3 days later) I wake up in my own bed. Carlisle is standing over to the corner of the room packing up a medical bag.

'Who would have thought you would need more medical attention.' Carlisle jokes.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' I say sitting up in bad.

'It's alright, now I have taken the stiches out of your head but we had you under form a couple of days to make sure that there was no other damage.' Carlisle says in a caring voice.

'All right, how many days is a couple?' I ask.

'Around 3, the others have been out looking for you attacker but they left leaving only a couple of footprints.' Carlisle says beginning to walk out of the door.

'I should go see them.' I say starting to pull the covers off my bed. I'm wearing someone else's shirt. It's navy blue and very large. It's then I notice that I have nothing underneath and place the covers back on.

'Make sure that you take it slow. No phasing or running for another few days just in case. Please take care of yourself, Paige.' Carlisle says.

'Okay I'll try my best.' I say.

'Goodbye Paige.' Carlisle says walking out my door and down the hallway in to the living room. 'You can see her now.' He says to someone, most likely Dad and I hear more footsteps down the hallway coming closer to my room.

'You gave me a scare kiddo.' Dad says sitting on the edge of my bed.

'I know…' I say quietly tilting my head to face the blankets covering my body. I hate making him worry and this whole situation because I know that it must have killed him.

'Carlisle says that you should phase for a bit so I was hoping you, Leah and Seth could try and help you control that for a while.' He says with a smile. 'They have both come to visit you to see how you're going.'

'They're good friends.' I say a little happier.

'They're more then friends, they're family.' Dad says cheerfully.

'Is there something you're not telling me?' I ask Dad with an eyebrow rise.

'Oh no no, I didn't mean that… it just came out wrong.' Dad says highly embarrassed, my laugh carries itself through the house and Dad smiles proudly.

'What do you think I should do first then?' I ask him with a smile on my lips after the laughter had finished.

'I think you should go talk to Sam and the other pack members.' Dad says with happiness in his voice.

'Alright then, call Sam tell him I'll be over once I have finished getting dressed.' I tell Dad as I throw the covers off myself and walk to my closet getting jean shorts and a t-shirt.

I brush my hair into a ponytail and string a ribbon through the hair tie before making a bow. Once I have finished that I put on a really old pair of conversers, get the skirt I was wearing when I woke up and walk down the street. I have trouble finding Sam's house without someone else beside me and without wanting to use my wolf skills but after a long search on the main road through the forest I find a small path and that takes me to the house. It looks the same as it always does and through the fly screen door I can see everyone sitting around the kitchen table. I don't know if I am ready to face Paul or anyone else in that room with the fuss I have made but I take a deep breath and walk up the porch stairs. I knock on the door and it opens up straight away.

'Hey Paige, Aaron said you would be coming. He also said that you wanted to talk about so other things with all of us.' Sam says as almost everyone turns their faces to me and smile. Jared looks well, Paul is trying not to look my in the eyes, Leah looks uncomfortable, Seth looks happy as always, Jacob is straight faced but a smile is slowly creeping onto his face, Quil looks happy and … the warm feeling hits me again.

It's like the one I had when I was blacked out but this time it's stronger. This time I am looking into his eyes and feel like my whole body is lifting off the ground, like I am floating in mid-air. He looks at me as if I am the most beautiful thing alive and I the same to him. It's like the room goes blurry and he is the only one I can see clearly, it's as if he is holding my down to the ground but in doing that making me feel as light as air. Slowly he stands from his chair and starts to walk closer to me and I do the same. When we are in arms reach of each other he's hands touch my face and as I take the step that would mean we are just centimetres from each other's face I get the feel like I am being watched. His hands cup my face gentle but the feel of being watch interrupts my thoughts.

'I think this is your shirt.' I say staring away from his gaze and handing him the shirt before taking a seat in between Leah and Seth. Seth gives a slight giggle when I sit down.

**A/N: And you thought Paige had imprinted on the mysteries wolf but like I had planned all alone is the Embry and Paige imprint on each other. So ha ha ha. But things work themselves out. If you have any suggestions for the story or if you want to add in a character the just PM or review it and I will always have a look. Any questions about this chapter or chapters to come just ask. **


	17. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15-

PPOV (Paul)

She shows such control that it's hard to even believe he imprinted or that she has. Embry is still standing up with a very surprised face. She takes her seat straightens up her jumper and continues with what she wants to tell us. I try to hold in my laughter and also my angry the two things together begin to present a challenge.

'I'm sorry for the way I have acted in the past but this will not be an issue from now on. I would like to find out who this other wolf is and I would like to also get down to the bottom of why he has been coming here and why he attacked me. The doctor said I am not allowed to phase for about 2 weeks and in that time I would like to learn how to control my anger.' She says in a very clear very formal voice. I have only heard her use that tone once before and that was when she was practising a speech for her public speaking class.

'I am pleased to hear that from you Paige.' Sam says matching her tone of voice. 'Now do you remember anything that would help us identify this other wolf?' He asks after.

'Yes I believe I do. He has eyes extremely similar to Paul's. This is how he gained power over me at a weak time. Also once I phased back into my human forum he was taken aback at the fact that I was a female. He also has deep brown fur and a scare across the side of this face.' She says finishing her sentence. Eyes like mine. So that was how she lost focus, that's why she ended up the way she did.

'I understand. We will do our best to hunt him down and find out who he is and what he wants.' Sam says before breaking out in a smile. 'Welcome to the team then.' And everyone in the room smiles and laughs a little. Even Leah, to everyone but Seth and Paige's surprise.

PPOV (Paige)

After making my point clear everyone starts to relaxes some more. Everyone starts to laugh and joke with each other and they all seem very happy. People started to get up and help themselves to drinks and cookies on the kitchen bench. It's only when Leah comes over after sometime to where I'm still sitting and puts an arm around my shoulders.

'So your back?' Leah questions.

'Yes and I don't think I'm going to run off anytime soon.' I say with a smile. 'I think the days of me running away from my problems are over.'

'That's good because I think you just found yourself a new protected.' She says tilting her head to the boy sitting across the room still staring at me. He hasn't moved since my emotions overcame me but he still follows my every move with his eyes.

'He's my imprint isn't he?' I ask a little embarrassed and I instantly feel redness flow into my cheeks.

'Yeah, that's Embry Call…' She says before I cut her off.

'Oh my god I broke his noise back in high school!' I say in alarm causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn and face me. I can't even believe this; it seems like a life time ago. It was around year 11 and he started a fight with me on the football field after telling everyone that no girl in the school could turn him because he was so good looking or something like that. It turned out that he was wrong because as I was walking past his friends they dared him to try and flirt with me when he did I punch him in the face, laughed and walked away. The next day I heard that I had broken his nose. The most I got was some small bruises on my knuckles.

'What?' Jared says trying to hold back laughter.

'And you said you ran into a pole.' Quil adds and I cover my face with my hands as Embry looks away embarrassingly.

'I can't believe the girl you imprinted on broke your noise.' Jacob blurts out and then brakes out laughing. Everyone was laughing and made a gap in my fingers to look across at Embry who was looking back at me mouthing "I can't believe you said that".

'Sorry about that I was going through a rough time.' I say blushing again under my tanned skin and rubbing the back of my neck.

'It's alright, I guess but did you have to make me go through it again.' He says a little more than embarrassed.

'Sorry I completely forgot about that!' I say total embarrassed.

'Well I think that's enough mucking around time. We need to talk serious again.' Sam says and everyone begins to sit down again. 'We need to talk serious again. You'll have to start petrol like everyone else; we'll also need to see if you have anything extra or unusually about you. After that we only need to teach you how to fight and control yourself. For now you don't have a pack but you don't really need one.' Sam says again quieting down the group.

'It's alright then I'll just be Sweden.' I say.

'So I hope you don't have any other plains for the holidays because we'll be spending most of the time with us.' Sam says as he gestures to everyone else in the room.

'Seems easy enough, when do I start?' I say with a massive grin on my face.

'Well whenever you're ready?' Sam says getting off is chair and walking towards the back door. 'Let's start with some friendly competition. Football anyone?' Sam says running out the back door and in a rush of wooden chairs against wooden floor boards everyone else but Leah and I ran out the door.

'You want to play?' She asks throwing one of her arms around my shoulder.

'Sure, why not.' And together we walk out the door to where Sam and Jacob are standing in front of everyone else picking teams.

'The normal?' Quil asks Jacob looking around at everyone else.

'Yeah and then who ever needs Paige has Paige.' Jacob says with a smile. With that Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry walk over to Jacob and Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady walk over to Sam.

'Smart idea Jacob, I thought you would have been able to count to 9 and then figured out that we have uneven numbers.' I say with a sarcastic smile as I count the fact that each team has 4 players. Jacob's smile disappears from his face and everyone starts laughing again.

'Well then… Paige.' Sam says.

'It's alright; I'll sit this one out.' I say walking back to the chair near the back of the house.

'Are you sure? Cause we could always just tag team.' Leah asks.

'Yeah I probably shouldn't play anyway, with my injury and all. You wouldn't want me passing out in the middle of the game or anything.' I say taking a seat comfortably on an outdoor porch chair.

'Alright then let's start.' Sam says and with that everyone gets into positions and starts playing.

…

I don't know how long they had been playing for before I stopped paying attention. I had the odd feeling that I was being watched that we were all being watched. I don't think anyone else could sense it because they were all having so much fun with the game but there was defiantly something there. I took up the opportunity to go look when the ball was thrown into the forest just off to my left.

'I'll get it.' I yell as jump off the side of the porch and into the tree line. After a couple of steps I find the football next to a bush. I pick it up slowly turning my head in every direction to see if I can spot what's putting me off. There were a couple of rabbits and birds are but other than that I couldn't make out anything else; until he sneezed. I turned my head around and like I expected he stood watching me.

'We've meet before, right?' I say walking carefully closer. He is in his wolf form which makes it easier to tell who he is. Understanding what I said he nods.

'What are you doing here?' I ask. As if not knowing how to answer he tilts his head to the side. I walk a little closer and hold out my hand.

'My name is Paige, are you lost or unsafe do you need some…'

'Paige…' I turn to see Seth staring at me with large alert eyes. When I turn back he's gone again.

'Damn it, Seth I was just going to… never mind.' I say throwing back the football to him.

'Was that it?' Seth asks catching the football in one hand but never taking his eyes off me.

'Yeah but don't tell anyone not Jacob or Sam and don't even think about telling Leah. Promise?' I say known for sure that it would get me in trouble.

'But what I don't understand is what where you trying to do.' Seth asks still trying to put things together in his head.

'Well if he has been roaming around a lot then there must be another reason like… he needs help or his lost.' I say trying to explain myself.

'And everyone thinks I see the best in people. This thing nearly gave you brain damage and you think it still has other reasons.' Seth says before turning around. Why was it I was doing this? And to someone I didn't even know. 'Well are you coming?' Seth questions as I run up to him.

**A/N: If anyone is still reading this I am so sorry. It has been forever since my last update and that is mainly because I had really really bad writers block and then my laptop broke and I had to get it fixed and because it's my school laptop I had to get it fixed through my school and it took like ages before I had it back. Now I'm on semester brake so I finished this chapter sorry if it's short but hopeful if I have enough time I can write a couple more chapters in before I have to go back to school. That's for understanding. **

**P.S. If you want to know any extra information then please PM or just review it and then I can answer it in my next chapter. **

**P.S.S. This is a Embry/OC because that was a question from awhile ago. **


End file.
